By the Lion's Mane
by carolinagirl2
Summary: Rose is 14 & lives in an orphanage during WWII. She runs away, only to find that she's not in England anymore. "By the Lion's Mane" follows Rose as she alters Narnia's history forever, & finds love that seems impossible & unrequitted.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"Get up girls, jump to it!" Ms. Hill shouted. I opened my tired eyes, glancing out the window. Like always, dawn was still an hour away. I pushed myself into a sitting position and rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden disturbance and light. I yawned repeatedly, which kept making my grass-green eyes water.

I slid off of my small bed, my bare feet hitting the cold wooden floor. I knelt down to pull out my dress. The threadbare garment is one of my only two dresses. I pulled off my thin night gown and then dressed for the day. As I ran a brush through my thick red hair, I winced as it caught a tangle. When my tangled mass of hair was tamed, I headed down the narrow staircase to breakfast. There was one long table, and we all sat along it. There were about fifteen girls, me included, at this orphan's home. We work in the day, in turn earning food and a bed. We aren't allowed to leave without permission. That is, unless you don't plan on coming back. Several girls ran away the year before, but we never knew what happened to them.

Eggs and bread were passed around the table, and there was little conversation. I chewed the small breakfast quietly, keeping my eyes lowered. I don't want to catch the attention of anyone, especially Ms. Hill. That's the way I existed; quietly, trying my best not to be noticed. It's harder than you think. When we finish our meal, we each headed to our jobs.

My job that day was to wash the entire kitchen floor. I had to kneel with a scrub brush and a bucket of sudsy water, and scrub the floor until Ms. Hill saw fit. The bitter old lady walked about the home, overseeing our progress. She wore glasses, and had very sharp, harsh features. There was not a bit of motherly warmth in her. Her voice was like ice, and she was quick to reprimand.

As I fetched the bucket of warm water and soap, I reflected. I hated life in the home. No one was friendly, and the older girls bullied the little ones. Everyone looked out for themselves, and never stood up for anyone else. I didn't have any friends, and no living relatives that I knew of. My mother died when I was born, my brother disappeared during the early years of the Depression, and my father was drafted at the very beginning of the war and killed almost as soon. I'd been on my own, there, for three years. My days were always the same. Clean the home, do as well as I could during schooling hour, and stay out of trouble. But I always seemed to have trouble with the last part.

I continued to scrub the tile floor of the kitchen for who-knows-how-long. My back and arms ached from the job, and my hair kept falling out of the tie and into my face. I wiped it out if the way with the back of my hand, and kept scrubbing. I dipped my rag back in the pail and found that it's nearly empty. So I stood to go get more water.

I took a step to go and suddenly my foot slipped on the slick, soapy tiles. My feet go out from under me, and I fell back, knocking a pot from off the counter, landing hard on my bottom with an "Oomph!" The contents of the pot spilled all over the floor I just washed, and the metal container bounces and spins around, making quite a racket. I sat, my legs out in front of me, leaning back on my hands, hair in my face, stunned. Then I heard Ms. Hill. "What on earth!" She cried from the next room. She entered the kitchen and sees me. "What have you done, you idiotic buffoon of a child! You've ruined dinner for everyone and have made a mess of the kitchen!" And then she gave me such a slap that it sent my head reeling. I put my fingers to my stinging cheek, feeling the heat as an ugly red streak appeared across it. A tear squeezed its way out of the corner of my eye, slipping down my cheek. _Don't cry, don't cry. Don't you dare cry, you're too old for that! _I tried to keep the tears of hurt from coming, but they overwhelmed me. Soon my cheeks were streaked with salty tears. Ms. Hill continued to rage, stamping about the kitchen, yelling at my stupidity, my klutziness. I slowly pulled myself to my feet, shaking from-from…just everything. I wiped my eyes. I felt anger boiling down inside of me. _She can't treat me like I'm some kind of dog!_ I ran from the kitchen, shoving open the front door of the home, and running as fast as my legs could carry me towards the safety of the woods.

It was cold outside, snowing slightly, and I was in no condition to be running around like I was. But I didn't care. Finally, when my legs couldn't carry me any further, and stopped running. I gasped for breath, the cold winter air making my chest ache. Then I slumped to the ground, curling into a ball, and started sobbing my heart out. I cried for my father, the mother I never knew. I cried because of the loneliness I felt at the orphan's home. I cried from the pain of the slap from Ms. Hill. All I wanted was for _someone_ to care just the least bit for me. Genuinely care. But there wasn't anyone in this world to do that. I was probably being selfish, and whining over my bad luck. But I couldn't hold it in any more. "Please God!" I sobbed, rocking back and forth. "Please, just, help me. I hate my life! I just…" I continued sobbing until I couldn't find any more tears to cry. I sniffed, my nose runny from tears. I opened my eyes, now puffy and red, and found that it was dark. I sat up, confused. _How can it be dark? I haven't been out here _that_ long have I? _I sniffed again, and stood up. My thin dress was wet from lying in the snow, and I was freezing. I shivered as I turned in a slow circle. The trees around me were silent, and I felt as if I were the only person alive on earth. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand again as I began walking back toward the orphan's home. I would probably be sent to bed with no dinner and punished for running off.

I walked for several minutes before slowly coming to a stop. _I should be back by now. The woods aren't very thick. And I didn't run terribly far._ I gazed around, noticing how old the trees looked. There bark was gnarled and knobby, and they were very close together. I stood completely still as the realization struck me. _I'm not in _those _woods anymore. _But…how?

A twig snapped behind me. I whirled around, sucking in a breath. I stood as still as I possibly could, listening for the smallest sound in this impossible silence.

There! There it was again! Another "pop!" from somewhere in the dark forest. I hugged myself and called out in a trembling voice, "Who-who's there?" I waited, and then my eyes widened as the noisemaker stepped forward.

It was about my height, but a male. From the waist up, it was human. Slightly more hairy than a human, but that wasn't the most bizarre thing. Below its waist it was…A _goat? _It had cloven hooves and curly hair. It had the short little tail of a goat. But how was that possible. My mouth dropped open and I continued to stare at it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Warm and cozy with a woolen blanket around my shoulders and sitting next to the blazing fire, I began to grow drowsy. The strange goat-man had taken me back to its home, which was a little cave in the face of a big cliff. It said there were others like it around, and this is where they all made their homes. It gave me some hot coco and this blanket. And now I want some answers.

"Umm…Do you mind me asking _where_ it is I am and _why_ I'm here?" I asked. I had come to the conclusion that I had fallen asleep in the woods, and now I was having strange dreams. Or maybe I froze to death, and this is some sort of strange afterlife. Either one seem the only logical explanations I had.

"I am not sure why you are here, but I _can _tell you that you are in Narnia," the strange goat man said. He talked in an English accent, like me. _Hmm. How strange._ "Narnia?" I asked. "Yes, Narnia. Everything from here in the Western Wood to the Eastern Ocean, from the Wild Lands of the North to the desert region of Calormen. Narnia," the creature said with pride. I asked another question, trying to word it as politely as I could, "And, umm, what are you, exactly? If you don't mind me asking," The goat-man chuckled and said, "What am _I?_ I am a _faun_ of course! And what are you? You are too tall to be a dwarf. You look like an Archenlander, but they haven't been able to set foot in Narnia for a hundred years!" _A dwarf? Archenlander? What other strange things could be in this Narnia? _I thought to myself."I'm a _human!_ Have you never seen a human before?" The faun's expression changed from friendly to some other emotion I couldn't read. His voice was filled with the same. "A…human?" He paused for a moment, and then went on. "Do you have any siblings? Another sister? Brothers? Did anyone come with you?" He sounded both worried and hopeful, which confused me. I voiced my earlier theory about why I was here. "Umm, sir, am I…dreaming? Because, not to offend you, but fauns don't exist. And neither does Narnia." He frowned and said, "No, child you are not dreaming. Fauns are real, Narnia is real, and so are many other things. Both good _and_ bad. Now, please answer my question. _Are there any others with you?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I crept silently through the snow, barely breathing, all my senses alert. So close. I couldn't be spotted now. I froze when I spotted my target ahead of me. A rabbit. Its nose quivered as it sniffed the air, but it didn't smell me. Its large ears flicked around, but it didn't hear me. I silently raised my bow, pulled an arrow from my quiver, strung it, pulled it back, aimed, and then let it fly with an audible "twang". The rabbit gave one high pitched squeak, and was still. My bow string vibrated from the shot. I collected my kill and congratulated myself.

A few months before, I never would have been able to do that. I wouldn't have been able to hit the broadside of a barn door, as they say. But Rooner (all of the fauns have the strangest names) taught me well. He schooled me every day in archery and hunting. All the training paid off.

When I got back to our little hole in the cliff, I prepared the rabbit for our dinner. It's nasty work, but it didn't bother me anymore. While I fixed the meal, I let my mind wander. I was at peace with myself for the first time in what seemed like forever. I looked forward to each coming day and took pride in my work. The fauns were all like family to me. I watched the kids while their parents were out gathering or dancing. They all made me feel welcome and taken care of, and I knew they would protect me from danger. Narnia felt like home. I was happy.

Rooner explained everything to me. Why I can't be seen, what Narnia is like, everything. The Witch is waiting for humans to come and try to take her throne. It's told in some kind of 'prophecy.' Two "sons of Adam" and two "daughters of Eve" are supposed to come and defeat her and save Narnia and end the winter that has lasted for a hundred years. He was disappointed that I didn't have any siblings, which meant that I couldn't be the one to save Narnia. Which was fine with me. But I had to be very careful so the Witch wouldn't find out I was there. If she did, she'd have me and anyone who had helped me killed.

I hunted for us since Rooner was becoming a little slow and his senses aren't as sharp as they used to be. His beard and furry legs were graying. He had a very grandfatherly appearance. I met a variety of other creatures. There were many talking animals that were all very friendly. There were other fauns who were friends of Rooner. And then there were the mysterious Centaurs. I had only met them once, and I was terrified. They were quiet and wise and the noblest of creatures. They study the stars for what the future has to hold and are renowned for their strength as warriors. They came only a few days before. Their news brought all of the fauns and other creatures great happiness and hope. They had been watching the stars, and the stars said that it won't be much longer until the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve come. I was happy too, but really, right then I was content, so it didn't matter to me if they ever came.

Rooner had become like a…I don't know, uncle, grandfather, maybe even a father to me. He was very patient with me and was always calm and kind. But he also used to be a warrior, so I know, under that soft exterior, was a fierce fighter. But he came to care for me too, and so I was happy. Our cozy little cave in the rock was all I needed. I got my wish for a better life. God does answer prayers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The Centaurs' prophecy finally came true about a year after I had found myself in the Lantern Waste of Narnia. Word that Aslan was in Narnia finally reached us. He is the true king of Narnia, and now that he was there, it meant that the humans were also here in Narnia. We had only heard rumors of who they were, but from what I could gather, they were found wandering in the Lantern Waste by a Talking Beaver. The Beaver took them to his lodge where he and his wife explained the prophecy to them, and why they needed to stay in Narnia and help us. But one boy slipped out and went to the White Witch's castle. Why, none of us knew. But my face flushed with anger when I thought about it. Why on earth would the stupid boy want to side with the evil Witch? To think that he (if he survived) could one day rule over Narnia infuriated me.

I had been out hunting and gathering wood for our fire that night when I reached the cliff where our cave was. But when it came into view, my blood ran cold. The snow was tossed around, as if a fight had been put up, and there were drag marks and small crimson spots of blood.

How could have happened? Why would they do it? I fell to my knees when I got back to the cave. The door had been ripped off its hinges and thrown a few feet away, across the snow. Inside, everything was in disarray. Paintings ripped down the middle, papers strewn everywhere, everything trashed. There was a lingering scent. It was musky, heavy, and it choked me. The smell of wolf. A notice was pinned to one of the walls, signed by the Secret Police. Rooner was taken for interacting with a human, and that human was me. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I began to sob. I knew that they had killed him.

Before I could stop it, pictures of what had happened flitted through my mind. The Secret Police, led by a huge wolf named Maulgrim, howling and snarling, tearing down the red wooden door and flinging it across the snow. Wolves racing inside, throwing themselves at the grandfatherly faun, pulling him to the ground with their teeth, dragging him out of the door, him trying to fight, but to no avail. The drag marks and blood in the snow. Rooner gone.

I had been out longer than usual because I hadn't found any game. They must have come then. I knew that they were probably looking for me, so I needed to get out of the area as soon as possible. Wiping the tears from my face, I stood and began rifling through my room, looking for what I would need for the journey. I packed everything into my oilskin bag, and then went and fetched my quiver of arrows and my bow. Still sniffling, I turned and looked at the little cave that had been my home for the past year, and then turned and ran off into the cold, foreboding forest.

The snow was deep and freshly fallen, so it was slow going. I sank into it with every step and soon my legs were wet to the skin. I shivered uncontrollably and the occasional tear would slip down my cheek. The Witch had to take everything that had finally made me happy again, just like that. Now I was stumbling in the direction I thought was correct, but I wasn't entirely sure where Aslan was exactly.

I was heading to Aslan's camp to help the Narnians defeat the White Witch. I wanted to train as a warrior. The grief I felt for Rooner earlier had turned to white hot anger and the only way I was going to be able to overcome it was to avenge him. Maybe I would get to see Aslan himself, or the children. But not the traitor. He was probably killed by now, the bastard. I wished I knew why he would leave his brother and sisters to go to help the Witch.

I traveled through the woods, up hills, down into a valley, and then finally the land flattened out. There were still trees, but not as thick. I finally stopped to rest at midday on a boulder. I flopped down on the wet rock, relieved to rest and eat. As I ate, I looked around and listened. Narnia was so much more beautiful than my world. No pollution, no big, loud cities. Peaceful. I was admiring a nearby dogwood tree when I suddenly noticed something strange. Even though it was still frozen, there were pale pink flowers beginning to bloom along its branches. I gasped with delight as they grew bigger and bigger, right before my eyes. This _must _be proof that Aslan had come to save us all.

I picked up my journey again, and this time I had more energy and enthusiasm. The snow continued to melt and bright green shoots of grass began to carpet the ground. Flowers sprang up out of the earth, giving the landscape bright splashes of color. A warm breeze blew through my curly golden hair, the ends of it tickling my cheeks as we walked. The air was warm and sweet with the smell of the spring flowers and warm, wet earth. Within a matter of hours the cold, icy winter landscape had completely changed into spring and the trees were fully covered with soft green leaves. It was magical.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I spent the night in the wilderness, wrapped in both of my woolen blankets. When the sun peaked over the mountains the next morning, I quickly packed my things again and got on my way. I hoped to reach the camp that afternoon, if I had been traveling in the right direction. And I _really_ hoped I had.

I had to detour around the huge lake that once I could have just walked right across. But it, like the rest of the country, had melted. I trudged through fields of wildflowers and had to cross a river below the Great Waterfall. Its roaring pounded my eardrums and the mist it created made me shiver. Although I didn't know it at the time, I was crossing just south of the Witch's camp. I finally reached and crossed the Fords of Beruna, and knew I had to be nearly there.

When the sun was right overhead at midday, I began hiking up a grassy hill. Nearing the top, I stopped. I listened closely, and in the distance I heard the clanking of metal and the sound of voices. I crouched down and crawled the rest of the way to the top and then lay down on my stomach to peek across the hilltop.

I didn't have to worry. Below me the most beautiful sight greeted my eyes. Brightly colored striped tents dotted the rolling landscape and the bright spring sunshine glinted off of the armor of the Narnians as they bustled about the camp. My heart gave a hopeful leap and I stood and brushed myself off. I made my way down the hill as quickly as I could, sliding a bit on the dewy grass. When I reached the flatter land of the rocky valley, I began making my way through the sprawling camp. I tried to stay out of the way of the busy fighters and looked for where I was supposed to go. Finally I spotted a friendly looking Dog and walk over to him. "Umm, excuse me, sir, but do you mind me asking where I am supposed to go? I want to help fight." The Dog turned to me and wagged his tail. It looked like some kind of hound, with long floppy ears. "Yes, if you'll follow me I'll show you the way. Just right over here, these are the newcomers' tents. You can find one to put your things in, and then I'll take you to Moonwise. She's a centaur in charge of the…female units." The Dog trotted on ahead and I had to jog to keep up with him.

He led me to the first female centaur I had ever seen. She looked just as fierce and noble as the males. The Dog explained my situation, and then trotted off. I was left alone with the centaur. "Greetings," she said in a grave voice. "I am glad to see such a brave girl such as you come to help us conquer the Witch and take back what is rightfully ours." I nodded slightly, unsure of what to say. She smiled and went on. "You will begin your training for battle tomorrow. Report to me at dawn at the archery range." With that she turned and left me with a pounding heart. Training began the next morning. A small smile spread across my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I was at the training grounds at dawn, just like Moonwise had told me. There were about twelve other females, nearly all of them centaurs and a few fauns. They stood with a spear in one hand and a sword in another. I looked from side to side, unsure of what to do. After the hazy dawn had brightened into early morning, Moonwise arrived. She looked over our group and nodded. Then she looked at me and said, "You'll need a mount. Do you know how to ride?" I chewed my lip and shook my head no. She gave a grunt and then said, "All right. Come with me to the stables." I followed her to the long tent that served as a stable for the many horses that were for the battle. Some were regular horses and donkeys, but others were Talking Horses that had agreed to allow themselves to be ridden for the battle. And then we came to a stall where the most beautiful creature I had ever seen stood. He was the purest of whites, and his mane felt like silk and flowed all the way down his neck. He had a small amount of feathering on his heels and a small beard under his chin. And from his poll grew a sparkling spiral horn. It was a very pale bluish white and tapered to a sharp point about 16 inches from his forehead. I drew in an awe-filled breath as his liquid brown eyes moved over my figure. He looked so intelligent and it was as if he were studying me.

"This is Anduril. He is a unicorn. You will be riding him in the battle." I looked at her in shock. "Me? Ride _him? _But…shouldn't someone…umm, better ride him?" She smiled and raised her dark eyebrows. "Anduril is much more intelligent than a regular horse. Nearly as intelligent as a Talking Horse, only he cannot speak. He can understand everything you say, making him an excellent mount even for someone who has little or no skill riding upon a horse. That is why he will be better for you. He will take care of you in the battle, and can also fight. Now, we shall teach you to ride." With that she turned and began walking towards a big open field outside the horse tent. I looked back at Anduril and said, "Well…I guess we should follow her. So come on." I started walking after Moonwise, looking back to make sure he was coming. Sure enough, he was following right behind me.

Once at the riding ground, Moonwise instructed me to mount Anduril. I approached him, ready to climb up on his broad white back. But instead, he knelt to his knees, which made his back lower and easier for me to mount him. Once I was settled on him, he rose back up. I gasped and grabbed his soft mane for balance. Moonwise nodded and Anduril started walking. I leaned forward and held on to his neck as he walked, feeling extremely unsteady way up there.

Over the next few days, I would go to the horse tent at dawn, brush Anduril, and meet Moonwise at the grounds for my lesson. She would instruct me on what to practice for an hour, and then she would leave me and my unicorn alone while she went to train the other centaurs. My balance grew steadier and my confidence grew stronger as I practiced steering only with my legs. I would need both of my hands free to fight with. Anduril sensed the slightest leg pressure and responded to it. I squeezed with my right leg and he would turn right, and vice versa. I talked to him constantly, and he really did understand everything I said. "All right Andy, I guess we'll try cantering today. But if you feel me slipping, stop, ok?" We went from his comfortable walk up into a trot. His trot was bouncy, but I could sit it well now after all of the practice. Then I clucked my tongue, and he shifted gears and moved up into a canter. His ivory hooves drummed the ground with soft thuds of _1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3._ The canter was faster, but it was rolling and smooth and I found it was comfortable to ride. I relaxed, and we went all the way around the camp and back to the stable. When we stopped, I slid off of Anduril's back and threw my arms around his muscular neck. I felt proud of my accomplishments on horseback and felt ready for anything Moonwise could throw at me.

Well, maybe not quite _everything._ Moonwise made me practice galloping, fighting on horseback, archery on horseback, mounting and dismounting at a gallop, jumping, everything. I had my fair share of falling off, and my body had purplish bruises at various stages of healing all over it. My body was a rainbow. But at the end of my first month I had solid training in all areas. Moonwise decided I had come far enough to continue practicing on my own. I felt proud of my accomplishments and had formed a bond with Anduril, who I fondly called Andy.


	7. Chapter 7

_I realize that these chapters are much shorter than the usual amount on this site, but I promise that they will get longer, and more interesting. __ It just takes some time for everything to get going and all of that. Thanks!_

**Chapter Seven**

I awoke to the joyful sound of bugles and the shouts and cries of the Narnians. I quickly yanked my boots on and ducked under my tent flap, stepping out into the bright mid-morning sunshine. Everyone was crowding to the middle of camp, and had formed a wide aisle up to Aslan's tent. I had yet to see Aslan in the flesh, but felt it couldn't be long before I did.

When I reached the crowd, I asked a Tiger what the fuss was about. "Haven't you heard? The true king and queens of Narnia have arrived!" My heart leaped with excitement as I pushed to the front. I peered down to the edge of camp and saw five figures making their way down to us. There were the three taller figures of the children and the two small figures of the Animals who had escorted them here. As they got closer, I saw they were Beavers. And I could study the children better.

Upon closer inspection, I saw that the boy was the oldest. He had hair close to the same color as my own, but with more brown. He was tall and very good to look at. The second oldest was a girl with long, silky brown hair that reached almost to her waist. She was so beautiful and graceful and I felt very small and ugly in comparison. The third was a small girl who looked to be several years younger than me. She had shorter, curly hair and a round face. She looked very friendly and was very cute. But, just as we had heard, the other boy was missing.

The three children and the Beavers reached Aslan's tent and stood, looking back and forth at each other, unsure of what to do now. Then a rustling came from the red and white striped tent, and Aslan stepped forward. A collective gasp rose from the Narnians.

But their gasps were for a different reason than mine. Because before me stood the biggest, most magnificent Lion I had ever seen. His mane was long and looked like spun gold. His paws were larger than my whole head, and his presence sent fear, awe, and hope into my heart all at once. I had not known that the great Aslan was a _lion._

The children dropped to their knees like the rest of us. The boy unsheathed his sword, stabbed it into the ground, and knelt with his forehead resting on it before the Great Lion. Aslan exchanged a few words with them. From what I could tell, he greeted them and then inquired about their missing brother. When he learned of what had become of the boy, his beautiful face clouded with worry and he shook his huge head. After a few more words, he nodded to the children, and then they were escorted to their tents. The crowd of awed Narnians then began to disperse.

I started walking back to my tent, thinking about the children. Mostly about their absent brother. I wondered what he was like, and why he had abandoned his siblings and run to the Witch? It was still a puzzle to me.

When I got to my tent, I was shocked to find that it was gone and a much bigger, grander tent had replaced it. I cautiously pulled aside the flap and peered inside. There were three beds, a rug, and other furnishings. But what caught my eye were the two girls sitting on one of the beds. They were talking in quiet voices, and the little one had a worried look on her face. I stood in the door of the tent, unsure of what to do until the older girl noticed me standing there and stood. "Oh, you must be Rose. The…fauns told us you would be sharing this tent with us. I guess yours was here first," she said with a beautiful smile. I smiled back and nodded a bit. Then I realized that they were queens and dropped to my knees, bowing my head. "Yes, I am Rose," I said quietly, peeking up at them through the thick hair in my face. Then the little one laughed and said in a friendly voice, "Oh, Rose, you don't have to _bow_ for us! Now, I'm Lucy, and this is Susan." She stuck out her hand. I slowly rose to my feet and shook it. Smiling, Susan also shook my hand. Then, pointing to the bed on the right side of the huge tent, she said, "I think those are your things over there. Is that a good spot for you?" Nodding, I answered, "Yes that will be just fine." I ran my hands over the bed. It would be the first one I had slept in a long time. Then I flopped back on my back and spread my hands out. "Aahh…It feels sooo nice." Susan and Lucy laughed and jumped on their beds to. "Yes, it _does _feel nice after sleeping on the ground the past few nights," Lucy agreed. I closed my eyes and sighed. So far, I liked my new queens.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Susan and Lucy began training with me the next day. They had met Father Christmas on the way to camp, and he had given them beautiful gifts. Susan had received the most beautiful bow and quiver I had ever seen, and it almost always hit true. She also received a magic horn. Whenever you blew it, help would come. To Lucy, he had given a cordial of some kind of healing medicine and a small dagger with a jeweled hilt. They told me that he had given their brother a sword and shield of the best quality.

We practiced their archery skills together, and I helped train them. We had a lot of fun, and it didn't even seem like we were preparing for a battle. We rode around the camp, me mounted on Andy, Susan on a pretty bay mare, and Lucy on a little grey pony. They grew to be skilled riders as well.

I met their brother soon after their arrival. Moonwise the centaur had assigned me to practice sword fighting with him. I met him on the training grounds at dawn. He was still wiping the sleep from his eyes and yawned every few minutes. I giggled at his bleary face before bowing and addressing him, "Your majesty." "Are you the one"-yawn-"who is going to teach me?" He asked with an amused smile. I rose and nodded. "Yes, sir, I'm Rose." He laughed. "A girl is going to teach me how to handle a sword?" I frowned. I hoped he wasn't going to be the type that automatically assumes that men are always better than women at _everything _and that a woman's place is at home. I wasn't going to warm up to him quickly if he was. "Yes, and not to be rude, but what is wrong with being taught by a girl? Are you afraid to be beaten?" I asked with a mocking smile. He stopped laughing and looked at me. "Sorry. That was rather rude of me. My sisters would have said the same thing." Smiling again, he extended his hand. "I'm Peter Pevensie. Nice to meet you, Rose." I raised one eyebrow as I took his hand and shook it. His hand felt smooth and soft, while mine were rough and calloused from work and training. It made me blush. Turning away I unsheathed my sword and said, "All right then. Um, let's just begin with the basics." For the next two hours I taught him how to handle his sword and the very basics of fencing. At the end of our session he was sweating and tired. "Phew. My arms really ache now. Don't yours?" I grinned and shook my head. "Nope, not at all. But don't worry, soon you'll get used to it and build up the muscles you use the most for fighting. See?" I showed him my arm. He frowned and turned away, grumbling a bit. I gave another crooked grin. I guess he didn't like being shown up by a girl. Not many did.

The next day we did the same routines. Peter improved a lot over the first hour. "Why don't we take a break now, since you're doing better?" He nodded and flopped onto the grass. I did the same. "So, are you from Narnia?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, I'm from your world, I think. England. How about you?" I asked. "I'm from Finchley. But we had to evacuate the city because of all the bombings. My brother and sisters and I got here by walking through a _wardrobe. _Hard to believe, isn't it?" I gave a small laugh and said, "Not that hard to believe. I don't have a clue how I got here. I was upset and ran into the woods. When I looked up, I was here. I was really confused. But luckily…a faun found me." I looked away, gazing across the camp when I thought about Rooner. I brushed away a stray tear. _No, I'm _not _going to cry here in front of Peter. _Looking back to him, I changed the subject. "So, um…you mentioned your brother. He isn't here, is he?" Peter's expression changed and he answered angrily, "No, the fool ran off in the middle of the night. It seems he had been in Narnia before and had met the White Witch. He didn't know who she was at the time, and she tricked him into bringing us back. He tried to bring us to her, so she could kill us! I guess he didn't know, but he should have after what Mr. and Mrs. Beaver told us." His expression softened and he looked off over the camp. "I just hope he's all right. I'm supposed to look after them all…" I looked at him and said softly, "I'm sure he'll be okay. If the Witch wants you, maybe she'll…keep him so he can tell her where you are." He sighed. "Maybe so. But if not-" Suddenly we heard the distant sound of a horn. I leaped to my feet. "That's Susan's horn!" I gave a sharp whistle, and a few seconds later I saw Anduril's snowy white figure galloping up to meet us. I swung onto his broad back and reached a hand down to Peter. "Come on!" He took my hand and I yanked him up behind me. I squeezed Andy's flanks with my legs and he shot off at a gallop in the direction of the horn. I was vaguely aware of Peter clinging to me by wrapping his arms around me. _I forgot he can't ride a horse, _I thought to myself.

We came to a creek and found Lucy and Susan a few feet up in a tree. Below them were three Wolves that were circling the tree. One was snapping at their dangling feet while the other two stalked back forth, taunting them. At about the same time we reached them, a centaur, two fauns, and several Talking Animals also arrived. Aslan soon appeared as well. The centaur drew his swords and was about to start slashing at the Wolves when Aslan said in a commanding voice, "Stop! This is Peter's fight." I realized that Peter was no longer behind me but now on the ground, swords raised and pointed at the largest Wolf. When it began taunting him, I recognized it as Maulgrim, the head of the Secret Police. The same Police that had taken and killed Rooner. I bristled and also drew my sword, ready to back Peter up. The wolves continued to circle him, and I could see him hesitating. He wasn't going to do it, I realized with a sinking feeling. He didn't have the guts.

But suddenly Maulgrim snarled and leaped at Peter, knocking him down. The girls screamed, and I leaped forward. But then we realized that the wolf wasn't moving. Peter pushed himself out from under its lifeless body, his sword bloody. The other two wolves yelped and sprinted away. Aslan shouted, "After them! They'll lead you to Edmund!" I swung back up onto Anduril, and he immediately took off in hot pursuit of the others.

We raced after the wolves through the woods. I had to keep dodging branches flying past, but a few hit me, scratching my face and catching in my hair. We followed the wolves deep into the depths of the forest, where little sunlight penetrated and the entire forest seemed smoky and grim.

Just like Aslan predicted, they led us straight to the enemy camp. We could hear the hammers of Black Dwarves in the forges, as they made weapons. Smoke wafted through the trees. The other Narnians fought off a few sentries, and I looked for a boy. Then one faun shouted, "There!" He pointed to a gnarled old tree. Edmund was bound and gagged. Andy lunged forward, and upon reaching him I sliced the ropes, knocked a Dwarf away from us, and yanked him up behind me. "Hold on!" I yelled, and we wheeled around and raced back the way we came after the others. Edmund clung to me tightly, ducking low to avoid stray branches and twigs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Upon reaching camp again, we slowed to a walk, both me and Anduril panting. I leaned forward and patted his silky white neck. "You did well, Andy, just like always." We reached Aslan's tent and I slid off of his back, and Edmund did the same. But while I landed on my feet, his legs gave out under him and he crumpled to the ground. I reached out a hand to help him back to his feet. He was still speechless and breathless from the rescue and wild ride back, so he just gave everything a bewildered look. I gave him a lopsided smile and said, "Aslan probably wants to speak with you. Then you can see your brother and sisters again." I was turning away when I remembered to introduce myself. "I'm Rose. Nice to meet you, Edmund." I said, shaking his limp hand. He just nodded and then I turned to go when I saw Aslan emerge from the tent.

I walked back with Anduril, talking to him quietly as we went. "That was so-exhilarating!" I exclaimed, the adrenaline still pumping through my body. "And did you see the look on his face when we showed up?" I went on, and Andy bumped me occasionally with his soft nose, or would bob his head up and down in agreement. After I had rubbed him down and made sure he was comfortable, I started walking back to my tent. I glanced up the hill and saw Aslan sitting with Edmund. I wondered what they had to talk about. _Probably a lot, _I thought to myself.

That night, long after Lucy and Susan had fallen asleep, I lay awake, staring up at the top of the tent. I thought about the day's events, and what lay in store for us tomorrow. But mostly, I thought about Edmund Pevensie. He, like his brother, was quite good looking, but not in the same way. While Peter had fair hair and eyes, Edmund was the opposite. He had dark brown, nearly black hair that fell into his eyes. Peter's was straight while his was wavy. And Peter had blue eyes, and Edmund had chocolate brown ones. And then there was the whole issue with him betraying all of Narnia. I sighed and rolled over onto my side. _Time to get some sleep…_

I was up again at sunrise, but yawning a good deal more than usual. "What's the matter, Rose? Early mornings finally catch up to you?" Peter teased. He had grown accustomed to rising early and had rapidly transformed from rather awkward at handling a weapon to a brilliant swordsman in just a few weeks. I grumbled in response, drew my sword, and adopted an offensive stance.

After the usual grueling two hours, we had collapsed on the ground. "Well, Peter, I think you've mastered everything I can teach you. Guess you can start practicing with the other men, instead of a _girl,_" I teased as I lay on my back, gazing up at the puffy white clouds in the sky. Peter laughed. "Aw, you know I don't feel that way anymore. I was just in a bad mood that first day." He gave me a lopsided grin. I grinned back and said,"Yes, I know. I was just teasing. But it would be better for you if you had some practice with bigger, stronger opponents." I stood, brushing stray bits of grass off. "Well, I'm off to the stables. See you around."

Upon reaching the horse tent, I found Anduril had company. The usually amiable unicorn had his velvet tipped ears flattened against his skull, and he snorted and brandished his horn threateningly. I quickly realized why. Edmund was standing not far away, looking very sulky. I went to Andy's side and began trying to talk some sense into him. "Hush, Andy! That's no way for you to act towards your own king! Show some respect!" He stomped one ivory hoof and tossed his head, snorting again. His brown eyes were narrowed as he lowered his head, pointing his silver horn at Edmund. I frowned and tugged one ear down toward me, whispering so only he could hear. "I don't care if you trust him or not. Aslan does, and that's what matters. I highly doubt he's on the Witch's side; don't you remember how relieved he looked when we got there? Hmm? So cut it out! Or else."I stepped back, ignoring the unhappy unicorn and turned toward Edmund. He just stared back, a small frown on his face. "What's wrong with that thing? It's been like that since I got here. They told me to hang around the unicorn until the ginger girl got here, so I assume that's you." The frown on my face deepened. "First of all, this _thing _here understands every word your saying. He is a unicorn, and he has a name. Now, I don't mean to disrespect my king, but I must ask that you please apologize to him." I raised one eyebrow and put my hands on my hips, waiting. He looked at me incredulously. I raised both eyebrows farther, and jerked my head toward Andy. The boy sighed and bowed to my unicorn and said in a sarcastic tone, "I'm _so very_ sorry for any offense you may have taken at what I said." Then I smiled a little and replied, "Well, not _quite _the apology I was hoping for, but it'll do. Now, second, my name is Rose, so you don't have to call me "the ginger girl" anymore. Now, why did "they" send you here to wait for me?" Edmund shrugged. "I don't know. They said something about teaching me," he answered. I felt my little smile slowly spread across my face. "Ah. I see. Well, if you'll follow me…" I turned and Andy followed, "accidently" swatting his silky tail at Edmund as we left the tent.

When we reached the forgery, I selected a sword that was the right size for Edmund. It was heavy and crudely made, and rater unbalanced, but would be perfect for training Edmund. "This'll do," I said after I was done inspecting it. I tossed it to him, the hilt aimed at him. He jumped back and caught it awkwardly, and then glared at me. I flashed him a grin, and then turned and headed up the small slope that led to the training grounds.

"All right, Edmund. I'll be teaching you how to fight and escape with your life on the battlefield. First we'll start with hand-to-hand combat, since that is important." I lifted my sword, and he tried to do the same. He hefted his sword, testing its weight. Grimacing, he tried to follow what I was teaching him. But I wasn't going to be easy on him. He had a lot of catching up to do, and even though Aslan had forgiven him, I felt like he had to be punished just a _little _more.

After an hour of constant practice, I called out, "All right, Edmund. That'll be enough fencing for today. How are you feeling?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He glared at me. "Fine, thank you. How else would I feel?" I gave him a small, lopsided smile. "Oh, I don't know, I guess I thought you'd be a little tired or sore maybe. But if you're still feeling good, let's move on to riding." Without another word from him, I turned and stuck my fingers in my mouth and blew. At the sound of the shrill whistle, Andy came loping up the hill from where he was grazing below. Edmund's eyes grew wider. "I'm not riding him! He'll kill me!" Smiling as I stroked his nose, I answered, "No, Andy would never do that. Unless I told him to." I grinned broadly at him. "Come on, mount up." Edmund crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his brown eyes. "I refuse to ride him. I want to ride a real horse, if I have to ride at all. Not some unicorn who has already decided he hates me. Now get me a _horse._" The grin vanished from my face. I mimicked his posture, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes. "Okay, _Your Highness. _Since you refuse to do what I ask, and I have no right to force you to do so, I'll find you a suitable horse. See you in the morning." And with that, I swung up onto Andy's back, and he picked up his rolling lope right away.

Once again, that night I lay in bed, thinking about Edmund. _What a little…! _He was so moody, and the way he talked to me! He has every right to, I supposed, but Peter, Susan, and Lucy never addressed me like he did. My cheeks flushed with anger. _Well, I've found you the _perfect _horse for tomorrow. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Rise and shine! I've been waiting for you for an hour now! Daylight's burning!" I whipped open Peter and Edmund's tent flap. Early morning sunlight streamed into the tent. Peter was already up and about; I had seen him talking to one of the centaurs who was acting as a general in the brewing battle. But I had waited forever for Edmund at the horse tent, and he hadn't come. After searching all over camp for him, I had finally come here.

And there he was, curled up in his bed. When the sun poured into his face, he groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his face. Rolling my eyes, I strode over to him and yanked the blankets off and snatched his pillow away. "Come on, Edmund. You've got to be ready! You've already missed out on so much time to train, and you barely know how to hold a sword, much less shoot and arrow or ride a horse! And those are just the basics!" I pleaded with him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Can't you see I'm too bloody tired? My whole body is sore; I can barely move!" Sighing, I put my hands on my hips, a gesture I was sure he was going to soon grow to dread. "Well, I'm sorry about that. Peter was sore the first day to, but after more practice you won't hurt at all. You just have to build up more muscle." He groaned and flopped back onto his back, putting the pillow back over his face. Then he grumbled something I couldn't make out. Something about 'crazy girl' and 'bloody unicorn'. I shifted my weight to one foot, and waited. "Okay. If you insist on being such a baby, then you can have another hour to sleep. I'll send someone to wake you." As I closed the flap, I called out sarcastically, "Sleep tight!"

Edmund and I hadn't…well, _clicked _like I had with his siblings. He didn't like being told what to do, especially by me or Peter. When we weren't practicing, I saw him off by himself, staring off over camp. Occasionally I'd see him lift his arm to his face, swipe it quickly, and then drop it back down, and I realized he must be crying. Sometimes, when I saw him like that, my feelings toward him softened. I thought about how tough it must be not to be trusted by many of the Narnians, and how Narnia hadn't been such a great place for him so far. But then we meet up again to practice, and he got that snarky attitude again, and I forgot about trying to be kinder to him. So we hadn't become the best of friends. But it wasn't just his attitude that irritated me. It was how…_good _he was. Lately, he nearly always unarmed me when we practice. And I still made him use that heavy sword that I got to make things hard on him. I was tougher than I had been with anyone else, and it seemed as though that had made him the _better _for it. I saw him practicing by himself sometimes, and he watched the other warriors when they trained. He thought I didn't know, but I watched him. And it irked me. Which made me work him all the harder at practice.

But there was one thing that he thought he would do so well at and then failed miserably. Horseback riding. He wouldn't ride Anduril, so I got him one of the craziest horses in the stable. No one wanted her. She was all legs and shied at the slightest sound or movement. Her eyes rolled around and showed the whites, and she was exhausting to ride. I showed up with her prancing around at the end of her reins, saddled and ready for Edmund. "Here you go, Your Highness," I said with a dazzling grin. "She's just a regular horse, just like you requested." I gave him some brief instructions and a leg up, and then he was sitting on her. She danced a little under him, tossing her head and snorting. Edmund just scowled and held tightly on the leather reins. "Give her a squeeze with your legs to get her to walk," I instructed. He squeezed gently, and the stupid brute backed up, flinging her head up into his face. "Harder," I called. He gave her a small jab in the ribs. She squealed and leaped into a gallop, giving a few small bucks as she went. Edmund yelled in surprise and the grabbed her neck to keep from falling off. "Sit up straight, deep in the saddle! Get her reins and pull back in several jerks!" He tried to do so, but when he grabbed for the reins, she slammed on the breaks, and he went over her head. By this time, Andy was braying with horsey laughter, and I was trying my best not to double over. Edmund sat up, a little dazed, and saw me. His face turned bright red and he stood stiffly. I could tell he was sore. He snatched up the reins again, and dragged the crazy mare back over to us. "Here." He shoved the leather back into my palm, and crossed his arms. "Give me a Talking Horse then. Or I refuse to ride." I stopped laughing, wiped my teary eyes, and nodded. "Okay. Come with me, and we'll get you a real horse." I broke into hysterical laughter every few minutes, and Edmund's face would twist into an expression of bottled up fury. We ended up finding him a Talking Horse named Phillip. He was a handsome chestnut stallion, muscular and noble. From that day on, Edmund practiced at riding with Phillip to coach him, and he became an expert at _that _too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

As the morning went on, I settled down to practice on my own. I hopped on Anduril and practiced battle maneuvers with him, wheeling around on the field, slashing my sword at imaginary enemies. Suddenly, the quiet spring morning was interrupted by the harsh sound of some kind of horn. Then from the center of camp I heard a gruff voice calling, "Make way, make way! Make way for the true Queen of Narnia!" The name sent chills down my spine. Andy snorted. Without any direction from me, he flew down the hill towards the middle of camp.

When we arrived, there was silence except from the sound of the White Witch's slaves and the few soldiers she'd brought with her. There were hideous creatures, and the hulking form of a minotaur lumbered by. The Witch herself was in a chair carried by several slaves. She spoke sharply, and they gently set it on the ground. She stood, tall and beautiful, as she waited for the Great Lion. As I watched, I trembled with anger. It blinded my reason, and I slowly drew my sword from its sheath. Now I could avenge Rooner. I pushed through the crowd, trying to get to her. But a strong hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned and saw Peter standing behind me. He didn't look at me, but he shook his head. I slowly put away my sword, still trembling with hate.

At this moment, Aslan stepped forward. The Witch didn't waste any time. "Have you forgotten, Aslan? It is written into the Deep Magic that every traitor belongs to me. That boy is mine. He must be killed." She pointed one long, thin white finger at Edmund, who had emerged from his tent and joined his sisters and brother. At this declaration, Peter yanked out his sword and pointed it at her and cried, "Then you'll have to take him!" She just laughed and smiled mockingly at him. Aslan motioned her inside his tent.

What seemed like forever passed. I went and joined the Pevensies where they were sitting on the grass. Edmund sat quietly with his legs folded up in front of him, his chin resting on his knees. He just stared at the grass. Susan and Lucy tried to comfort him, hugging him and saying, "Don't worry Ed, Aslan won't let her have you. He can't." Peter just paced back and forth, his face red with frustration. I just chewed my lip, and watched Edmund. He looked so vulnerable and miserable. Nothing like the boy who had been such a pain in the neck earlier. My views toward him softened a little. "Edmund," I spoke up, and they all looked at me. Edmund's eyes left the patch of grass he had been burning a whole into and scanned my face. "You'll be fine Edmund. Aslan won't let the Witch have you. Not after all the trouble we've gone through to get you back. And without you, the Prophecy won't be fulfilled. Aslan will think of something. I don't know what, but he won't let her have you back." His eyes lingered on me for a moment more, and then went back to the grass. I sighed. _Well, I tried. _Susan and Lucy went back to comforting him. "She's right Edmund; we can't do it without you…" Suddenly Aslan and the Witch stepped out of the striped tent. The Witch wore a blank expression, but as she walked back to her throne and slaves, her gaze lingered on Edmund and her lips twitched up slightly in the corners. However, Aslan's expression was very sorrowful. "The boy is safe," he announced to the anxious camp. Cheers went up all around, and Lucy and Susan leaped up and hugged Edmund. Peter looked relieved. I smiled, watching the warm display. But then the Witch shouted, "Remember your promise, Aslan!" His mouth curled into a snarl, exposing huge white teeth. He roared, making my eardrums nearly burst. It was one of those sounds you _feel _inside of you. The Witch sat, and her troop made their way out of camp. I turned back to watch Aslan, but he had already turned and slowly made his way back to his tent, his long golden tail drooping behind him.

The rest of the afternoon was passed without much event. Everyone was in a jovial mood, smiling and cheering and boasting of how Aslan sure put the Witch in her place. But not me. I could tell something had been bothering Aslan. I was up on the hill overlooking the camp when I heard someone call my name. I turned and saw Peter coming up to my boulder. "Rose," he said again, "What are you doing up here? Is something bothering you? Are you worrying that I might beat you again in practice tomorrow?" He joked as he sat next to me. I smiled. This was how it was with Peter. He was always pleasant and friendly to me. Susan and Lucy were the same. We were almost like sisters now. Why couldn't Edmund be so nice? I sighed before answering. "No, that's not it. It's just…Did you notice how Aslan looked after he came out of the tent? Something's not right with him." Peter frowned and thought for a moment. "Well, I did notice he looked a little unhappy. But who knows; we could just be making a mountain out of a molehill," He grinned at me again. I smiled back, pulling on a tendril of my long red hair. _He's probably right, of course. Aslan is a mysterious person anyway…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The quiet whisper of my tent flap opening and the gentle stroking on my cheek woke me. For a split second I was disoriented, but then I was wide awake, snatching the dagger from the table next to me. I sat bolt upright, aiming it at the figure materializing before me. "Calm yourself," it spoke in a whispery female voice, "I bring you grave news." I realized what she was. Made of soft pink petals, the girl was the spirit of a cherry tree. I cleared my throat and then lowered my weapon, asking, "And what news do you speak of?" I then noticed that the beds of my queens were empty. The girl whispered again. "Aslan is dead. The queens Susan and Lucy are at the Stone Table. They sent a message to say that the White Witch will attack in a few hours." My body turned to ice as she spoke. _Aslan is…dead? _At first all I wanted to do is curl up and cry. But there was no time for that right now. I had to tell Peter and Edmund right away.

I leaped out of bed and threw my cloak over my shoulders, slipping into my boots. I flung open my tent flap and sprinted toward theirs. Upon reaching it, I ripped the flap open and went inside. I opened my mouth to wake them, but closed it again when I realized they were already sitting up in their beds and another girl made of cherry blossoms had just begun to dissolve. I stood there, my chest heaving, and I panted, "You've heard?" They only nodded numbly. We all sat for a moment lost in thought. Peter was the first to recover. "Well, we need to tell everyone to prepare for battle immediately. And then…" his voice trailed off and he buried his face in his hands. "I'm not ready for this! I can't lead a whole army, possibly to their deaths!" I didn't know what to say. But Edmund did. "Yes you can. Aslan thought you could. And we can think of a strategy with the general." I nodded in agreement. I was surprised at the support Edmund had managed to show his brother. Once again I saw a new side of him. "I'll give the word to prepare for battle. You two go and start…strategizing with Fireheart." I turned and ducked back out of their ornate tent.

After dressing in my tunic, leather boots, and cloak, I mounted Anduril and rode from tent to tent, explaining our circumstances as quickly as possible. All of the Narnians were horrified to hear about Aslan, but, like me, they realized that now was not the time for mourning. They quickly headed to the forge to get suited up in armor and get their weapons.

Once the whole camp was alive with frantic pre-battle activity, I returned to Peter and Edmund. Peter was sitting in front of a table with a map of Narnia spread out in front of him, Edmund standing back a few feet and Fireheart the Centaur watching over his shoulder. I went to Edmund and asked quietly, "Does he have some kind of plan yet?" Edmund shook his head. "They can't decide anything until we know what we're dealing with. We sent out a scout to see their numbers and location. He should be back soon." I nodded.

A few minutes later, I heard the beating of large wings and raised my hand to my brow to look up at the dawning sky. A huge winged figure was spiraling towards us. As it alighted gracefully on the ground, I recognized it as a griffon, with the body of a lion and head, wings, and tail of an eagle. He told us their location, but couldn't see their exact number because of the trees. But he could see that the Witch's army was heading to a huge open area with many large rocky outcroppings northeast of us and across the Great River. Peter nodded, thanked him, and then dismissed him. I left to go try to eat some breakfast. As I was eating the meal, I couldn't help thinking that it could very well be my last. This ruined my appetite, and I couldn't finish. So much for enjoying my last meal.

I returned to my kings and found that Peter and the general had worked out a battle plan at last and were suiting up. Edmund was already armored, and so he helped me put on my own armor. First I put on the heavy chain mail, then a rough tunic colored with scarlet and gold, followed by my heavy leather belt with the sheaths of my two swords. In addition to that, I wore a helmet, shoulder armor, plates that buckled around my forearms, thick leather gloves, and metal guards on my knees. I felt like I weighed a thousand pounds clanking around in it, but I had practiced armored, so I was adept at handling myself. With a sword on both of my hips and a spear for throwing, I was well armed. We fetched our mounts, and then with the entire red and gold clad Narnian army behind us, we began our march towards the battle that would decide all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

We reached the cliffs at noon. Quickly, we placed each troop at the proper position for battle. I was at the front, on Peter's right. Fireheart, the centaur general, was on his left. I was mounted on Anduril, of course, while Peter was mounted on another unicorn. He was riding Xenophon, who happened to be Anduril's brother. We would lead the charge. Edmund was in charge of the archers on the cliffs behind us. I gulped, staring directly ahead of us where the Witch's army was supposed to appear. My leather clad hands were sweaty, and I fidgeted as we waited. Everything was silent.

The same griffon that had scouted before alighted on the ground next to us.

"Your Highness," he panted. "They come in numbers far greater than our own." Fireheart, still looking straight ahead, answered, "Numbers do not win a battle." Peter sighed. "But I bet they sure do help." We waited for several more minutes and then we saw a dark figure appear on the small, distant hill. I recognized it as the Minotaur who was acting as general for the enemy. He raised his great bull head and let out a bellow. Then two white spots appeared next to him, and I saw that they were polar bears pulling the Witch's chariot. And there she stood, with the golden hair of Aslan's mane made into a robe that she now wore. I gritted my teeth, feeling the hatred and anger at her boil up within me. Fear was gone now, replaced with these new emotions. She had taken Rooner and now she had killed Aslan. I gripped my spear tightly; ready to plunge it through the heart of the enemy.

A dark line fanned out on either side of the chariot like a stain. Ghoulish figures of Minotaurs, wolves, hags, witches, and many others that I had no name for. Peter drew a shaky breath, and then raised his sword. It flashed in the strong sunlight, and he pointed it forward. The griffon beat its wings and rose off the ground. I turned and looked at the cliffs. Suddenly, the sky began to darken with the sight of hundreds of griffons soaring above us, each clutching a huge stone in their talons. They flew at the enemy, and the Witch's army charged. Then the boulders dropped from their grips, plummeting toward the ground. They smashed into the enemy, taking out many of them, reminding me of the air raids back in England when bombs would be dropped. It appeared to make a dent in their numbers at first. But then the monsters retaliated, letting their arrows fly toward the sky. My stomach flopped at the sight of a few of the griffons falling. Several naked, bat-like things flew up into the air to meet the griffons, and latched onto them. They were locked into an airborne battle. I could see Peter wincing, and then he looked at Fireheart. He nodded, and Peter raised his sword again. Xenophon rose into a rear, pawing the air with his silvery hooves. I leaned forward and spoke to Andy softly. "Ready for this? Take care of me, okay? But if I tell you to leave me behind, you _have _to do it." I patted his neck softly as he snorted. Peter raised his sword and shouted, "_For Narnia and for Aslan!" _And there was a collective cheer behind us. And then we charged.

I leaned forward over Andy's neck as we thundered down the hill and across the plain to meet the enemy. I was deafened by the pounding of hooves; horse, centaur, and faun. Several Cheetahs and Leopards and other large predators pushed out in front of us. The army behind me lowered their spears, the small banners on the end shining red and gold in the sunlight. I raised my left hand and knocked my visor down over my face. And then both armies collided.

There was the sound if snarling cats and wolves. The sickening crunch of bone. Spears flew out on all sides of me. They pierced the bodies of the monsters before us, and they let out agonized screams and cries and groans. Andy weaved around the falling bodies, some Narnian. I didn't let myself think. I let my instincts take over completely. Dodge, weave, duck, block. Some kind of creature flung itself at me. My spear went through its body with a sickening impact. It roared and fell back. I yanked out my sword and brandished it at the enemy. A wolf leaped at my throat, snarling. I smashed the hilt of my sword into its forehead and it yelped, falling down under Andy's hooves. I looked wildly around for Peter and saw him fighting a Minotaur. The creature bellowed and roared as Peter hacked away at it.

Fireheart appeared and with an arc of his swords, the monster dropped. Peter turned and gave the signal for the archers on the cliffs with Edmund to shoot. Within seconds the sky was raining arrows. Everything was total chaos and I lost sight of my king again as another creature attacked me from behind, knocking me from Anduril. I hit the ground hard and rolled away, shielding my head like I practiced. I leaped to my feet, but found that the unicorn was raised on his hind legs, striking out at the thing fiercely, stabbing it through the middle with his long spiral horn. A small goblin-like thing leaped onto his back and sunk its fangs into his withers. I was distracted by another one leaping at my face. _I can't see anything with this damn helmet on! _I yanked it off, letting my hair fall down in a single long, thick golden braid. I slashed the thing through its abdomen and turned as more kept on piling up on us.

I couldn't keep it up. They just kept coming, and we were getting pushed back farther and farther. My breathing was heavy and sweat ran down my face into my eyes, making them burn. Andy was still next to me, fighting as my equal against the onslaught. Then Peter shouted, "Turn back! Retreat!" from somewhere surprisingly nearby. I spotted him with the centaur and Xenophon. "Go, Anduril! Get back with them!" I scream as another wolf snapped its jaws and latched onto my arm. The beast pulled me down, and I was sure I was done for. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to go for my throat, for it all to be over in just a few more painful minutes. But it wasn't so. My unicorn, faithful to the end, disobeyed my command and stayed. With a furious squeal, he stabbed his horn through the wolf's heart. It screamed in pain and thrashed around. Andy flung it off of me, its blood soaking me. It whined and thrashed for a moment, and then lay still. I watched the life go out of its eyes, and bent over and was violently sick from the violence and brutality of all of the fighting. The stench of death was all around me. But Anduril wouldn't let me linger on the sad facts. He butted me and waited for me to vault onto his back before bolting back in the direction of the rocks.

We raced back across the grass, leaping over bodies as we went. The rocky outcroppings rose up into a series of miniature canyons and cliffs. Peter and Fireheart were right in front of me. But then I heard the twang of a bowstring and Anduril grunted and squealed. He fell out from under me, and I was thrown several yards ahead of him. My breath was knocked out, and I lay there gasping for air with my eyes squeezed closed. I was aware of a shadow above me, and then someone grabbing my hand and yanking me to my feet. Then my diaphragm recovered from the impact and I could breathe again. I opened my eyes and saw Edmund locked in combat nearby with a dwarf. And Anduril lying on the grass, his sides heaving. I raced to him and saw the shaft of an arrow buried into his flank. Tears blurred my vision and I furiously tried to blink them away. Blood was pouring from the wound. "Damn it," I whispered. I patted his neck and then grabbed the shaft of the arrow. If I left it in, it could get broken off and stuck in his body. With a hard jerk and an anguished scream from the unicorn, I pulled the bloody weapon out. I stroked his neck again, promising I would come back to him. Then I jumped back to my feet and ran to help my king.


	14. Chapter 14

_Haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry all of these chapters are so short. :P They do get longer though, I promise! Let me know what you think, and be patient with me and my updates!_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Edmund was fighting even though Peter had told everyone to go back. Stubborn fool as always. His opponent fell to his feet before him, and he jumped over the mangled corpse and ran on to meet the next one. I heard the sound of crashing stone and whipped my head around to look behind me. The Witch was there, using her wand to turn any who challenged her to stone. Edmund spotted it and took off in her direction. "Edmund! Come back!" I screamed. He was going to die. The Witch turned and looked at him calmly. Edmund raised his sword over his head and tried to smash it down over her head. She blocked every blow with ease and coolness. I had to tear my eyes away when a jaguar flung its spotted body at me with a wild roar. After killing it, I began trying to get to Edmund again. He was still locked in battle with the Witch, but didn't seem to be getting anywhere. But then, when I had almost reached them, his sword struck the long, silver wand, shattering it with a bright flash of blue light. The Witch's face twisted into anger. Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I felt as if I were moving through syrup as she thrust her pale arm with the jagged silver stick clenched in her hand. She thrust the point right through Edmund's mail, and he doubled over, clutching his stomach. He fell backwards as she pulled the bloodied weapon back out with a savage jerk. A scream ripped from my body, and I was shocked at how powerful it was. I hacked at her, fighting her off of Edmund. Peter appeared next to me, and took up the fight. I didn't know where he had come from, but I turned and ran back to Edmund's side.

He was sprawled across the grass, gasping for breath. His face was pale; his eyes squeezed shut against the pain. Every few breaths he would let out a deep, ragged groan. Blood poured from his wound. I cursed again, and knelt by his side. I tried to speak to him, to comfort him, but I don't think he could even hear me in his state. My eyes were filled with tears which began to spill over, dripping off of my face. I put my hand over his wound, trying to staunch the blood, but it was no use. Edmund would die, I would die, and Peter was probably already dead. We would all die at the hands of the Witch and her army. The field was strewn with corpses and statues. There wasn't anything else we could do.

The noises of the battle were suddenly drowned out by a deafening roar. It felt like my eardrums were about to burst. I looked up at the cliff. I gasped, unable to comprehend what I saw for a moment. Standing on the edge, shining golden in the sun, was Aslan himself. He sprang down, leaping from ledge to ledge until he reached the grass and then began bounding with the speed of a Thoroughbred toward Peter and the White Witch. He leaped at her, claws unsheathed and teeth gleaming, and knocked her down. I looked away as he put an end to her. I had seen enough blood today.

I turned my attention back to Edmund as he continued to draw ragged breaths. I could see that he was growing weaker. His eyes opened for a moment and he asked quietly, "Peter?" I tried to smile as I answered. "Peter's fine. Aslan's here. Everything's all right now. We've won. You're going to be all right." His eyes closed again and he slipped back into unconsciousness. I gently stroked his head, hoping that what I had said was true, but I wasn't so sure help would come in time.

I knelt beside him for what felt like hours as the noises of the battle slowly grew quiet. Then I heard the cries of Lucy and Susan. I looked up and saw them racing towards us with Peter. _Finally he might get some help. If it's not too late ._Lucy dropped to her knees and started sobbing. "Edmund!" Susan and Peter reached us next. "Edmund? Lucy, get your cordial," Peter commanded. Lucy fumbled for her little crystal flask that contained the healing potion. She held it to Edmund's lips and let a few drops fall into his mouth. For a moment nothing happened. Then Edmund began to choke and his brown eyes opened again. All our faces broke into relieved, teary grins as he struggled to raise himself up into a sitting position. Lucy and Susan hugged him tightly and Peter said hoarsely, but with a relieved smile, "Why can't you just do as you're told?" I sat back on my heels and smiled. A shadow loomed over us. We looked up into Aslan's face. "Lucy," he spoke as he looked over the field of bodies. She jumped to her feet and ran to the nearest one, kneeling by it as she gave a few drops of the healing juice. Aslan went from statue to statue, breathing life back into their stone bodies. The day wasn't quite over yet, I thought as I wearily climbed to my feet, lending Edmund a hand to help him up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Something changed between Edmund and me after the battle. We were civil to each other, even to the point of friendliness. I saw his other side, the side that I had only caught glimpses of before. He joked with me, smiled a lot more around me, and wasn't always so moody and mean. He thought of me as a friend now, just like Peter and Susan and Lucy did. And I thought of him the same way. At least for a while.

After the battle, we went back to camp for a week. We cleaned up, helped the wounded heal, and buried our dead. Much of the time the kings and queens were too busy to spend time with me, and I the same. But in the late afternoons, when the sun hung low in the sky and the shadows grew long, we retreated to the hill. We sat on the boulders, talking and laughing. Peter and I grew much closer. He began to look at me differently, but I wasn't sure what kind of look or how he saw me now. Susan and Lucy were like my sisters, and we brushed and braided each other's hair and gossiped like girls do. But Edmund became…more special to me.

I first noticed it about three days after the battle. When he called out to me one morning, I felt my heartbeat quicken when I whirled around to face him. I silently scolded myself, telling myself that he had only startled me, and that was all. But after that I began to notice him more. How his dark curls fell into his eyes and he would brush them out of his face to see me better. And his eyes were rich, dark brown, the color of chocolate. And how a few freckles sprinkled across his nose. He was nice to me now, and often we would ride together in the hills and talk about our pasts. I told him about life in the orphan's home, and he told me about how much he missed his dad who had gone off to war. Out of the four children, he had always been the closest to his father.

The more we talked and the better friends we became, the more it became apparent; I was falling in love with Edmund Pevensie. The same boy who, only a few weeks before, I had despised. I talked it over with Anduril, asking him for advice. He would listen closely, his silver ears pricked forward in attention as he rested in the straw of the stable. He snorted and flattened his ears when he disagreed and shook his head. But when he did agree with me, he bobbed his handsome head up and down and made a low, throaty noise of agreement. I told myself from the moment I realized that those heart-leaping moments weren't just surprise, but the feelings you get when you think of someone you love, that I couldn't do this. He was a king, it was doomed from the start. I was an orphan, a follower, and a friend, absolutely nothing more. He would court some princess from the other countries surrounding Narnia, and then when he found the right girl, he'd marry her. And I would never marry. Instead I would perfect my fighting skills, becoming the very best warrior I could, and maybe work my way up in the ranks. That was what I decided in all of my talks with my unicorn. That was how it would be.

Two weeks after the final battle, we broke camp and packed our things. We were bound for Cair Paravel, which was about a day's ride from the campsite. I stuffed my few belongings into a large pack which I set across Anduril's shoulders in front of me. At the beginning of the journey, I hung back in the lines, with the rest of the soldiers. But an hour after we set out, Peter rode back and shouted above the noise of clanging supplies, hooves, and boots, "Hey! Rose! What're you doing back here for? Come ride up with us! Lucy and Susan have been worrying why you haven't joined us!" I gave him a small smile and clucked to Andy, but he was already off at a canter after Peter's mount.

We reached the front of the march, and I settled in behind the girls. They demanded to know why I thought I wasn't welcome up front, and I just gave a small shrug and answered, "Well, I thought…I was going to ride with…my rank…" "What?" Peter shouted incredulously. "Your rank? You're Narnian nobility, Rose! You aren't supposed to ride way back there! Didn't you know that?" I just sat on my unicorn, and shook my head dumbly. Edmund laughed loudly. "Peter! You didn't ever bother to tell her?" He shook his head at his brother and smiled at me. "Rose, by riding on Peter's right side during the battle, you have earned yourself a place in Cair Paravel. A noble, I guess you could say, although I don't know if they have nobles here…" Turning back to his brother, he swatted at him jokingly. "You idiot, she didn't even know!" They went back to joking and arguing cheerfully, leaving me to my reeling thoughts. "What does a Narnian noble…do, exactly?" I asked Susan. She thought for a moment. "Well, from what I understand, you're the first and only one. But I guess you stay loyal to the king, fight in his wars, lead armies, help manage affairs, and things of the sort." "Oh," was all I managed to say. I guessed from then on I would be introduced as Lady Rose of Narnia. That would take some getting used to.

We stopped for a rest at about midday along the banks of the Great River. I sat with the Pevensies in the shade of the willow trees as we drank the cool, clear water of the river and ate a small lunch. We talked and laughed and were in a jolly mood. I stood and pulled off my boots and socks and rolled up my leggings and waded out into the river. The water was icy cold at first, but my feet got used to it. I walked along the bank, wiggling my toes in the sand and watching the little silver schools of minnows flash in the sun. Upstream I could see some of the Animals splashing around, cooling off in the water.

Out of nowhere, a spray of cold water hit my back and neck. I gasped with the shock of the water, and whirled around to find Edmund standing a few feet away, grinning broadly. I bent down and slapped the water, sending a stream toward him. He jumped back to try and avoid it, but slipped on a mossy rock under water, and fell down with a splash. Peter and the girls let out loud guffaws as Edmund stood back up, soaked up to his waist. I gave a very un-ladylike snort of laughter at seeing him dripping. "Gotcha," I said with a smirk. He sent another spray at me, and soon we were locked in a splashing battle and both of us were soaked to the skin. I ran squealing through the shallows, tripping and plunging. Soon the others joined in as well, and our splashing battle turned into a full-blown war.

After several more minutes of thorough soaking, we staggered back to the bank and sprawled out in the grass under the sun, our chests heaving. "We're going to be sore when we reach Cair Paravel. Our wet clothes will rub us raw," I mused. "Oh, well, it was still good fun," Lucy said happily. We lay in the grass for awhile, just watching the fat, white clouds race by through the sky. The sky was so much clearer and bluer than in England. Everything was clearer and cleaner and brighter than in our world.

The warm sunshine dried our clothes quicker than I had expected, and after an hour we were almost completely dry again. I pulled my socks and boots back on and mounted Anduril again as we resumed our journey to the castle. As we neared the coast and the sun began its descent to the horizon in front of us, I began to grow more excited and nervous. It would be our first time inside of the beautiful palace, and the coronation ceremony would take place tomorrow afternoon, followed by a ball. It was both exciting and nerve-racking to think about.

I got my first glimpse of Cair Paravel as we emerged from the trees and saw the Eastern Ocean. There it stood, the sun burning brightly over the sea, and the castle itself shining golden from the sun's last rays. I sucked in a breath of awe. A stone road led to the gates of the outer wall, each side lined by tall evergreen trees. Red and gold flags waved from the towers, the emblem of Aslan in the middle. "It's…breathtaking," I whispered, to no one in particular. I just sat upon my unicorn, gazing at the scene before me. "Isn't it? And to think that _we'll _be living there. As _royalty,_" a voice said behind me. I swiveled my head around to see Edmund astride Phillip, looking with the same expression as my own face wore. Our eyes met for a moment, and it sent shivers down my spine. My face flushed red, and I turned back to the east. I nodded, and then squeezed Andy's flanks, signaling him to catch up with the others.

We were met at the golden gates with joyful trumpets and cheers. Red and gold flashed all around me, and everything was so frenzied with excitement that I could barely process what was going on. Once inside the gates, Aslan stepped forward to meet us. He led the Pevensies inside, and I swung off of Andy. I asked for directions to the stables, and then went with Anduril inside. The royal stables were much nicer and grander than the horse tent at camp had been. I led the unicorn into one of the spacious stalls. I made sure that the straw was ankle deep and soft and dry, and then picked up a brush and started grooming him. After removing the grime of travel and making his silky coat shine silver again, I worked all the tangles out of his mane and tail. I polished his ivory horn, and then asked him if his feet were sore. He shook his head, but I checked them anyway, asking him to lift each ivory hoof for me to pick clean and oil. I gave him some cool water to drink, and the best of grain and hay. I left the stall door open as always so he could come and go as he pleased. Then I told him good night and left the stables.

When I went back outside, it was already quite dark. The familiar constellations of Narnia shone above me, and I picked out the northern star, the Spear-Head. Behind me I heard the sounds of footsteps and Peter call out, "Rose! What are you doing out here? We've been looking all over for you. Come wash up and get dressed for dinner. The Narnians are holding a feast in honor of our victory." He gave me that warm smile of his, and reached out to take my hand. He gave a gentle tug, and I smiled back and followed him. Once inside the castle, I stood and marveled at the beauty. Intricately carved statues and figures adorned the columns and a huge stained-glass window filled the wall behind the four thrones. Marble steps led up to them, and thick, lavish rugs covered the floor beneath them. The rest of the hall's floors were paved in colorful tiles. The Great Hall gave off a very cheery, airy, noble vibe. Peter called out to a serving girl who was actually some kind of wood nymph. "Please show Rose to her rooms," Peter asked her.

She led me up through many halls and staircases to a small tower. She unlocked the thick oak door and pushed it open. I stepped inside, and had my breath taken away again. On the far wall there were huge, floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the Eastern Ocean. There was a lavish marble fireplace with a hearty fire already crackling inside. Thick, warm rugs covered the floor beneath the huge four-poster bed. The bed was draped in silk and fine, soft sheets. There were comfy armchairs in front of the fireplace, with a small table between them. I walked through another door, which led me into the bathroom. There was a huge tub and ornate mirror, with a closet for linens and towels. The wood nymph had already filled the bath with steaming water, and motioned for me to bathe. Then she disappeared.

I eagerly undressed and slid into the tub. It felt so nice to have a hot bath after months of bathing in streams or not washing at all. I scrubbed all over my body, and dunked my head into the warm water to wash my hair. When the water began to cool, I climbed out and wrapped myself in one of the thick, plush towels. I picked up the silver comb set out on the counter, and stood in front of the mirror while I worked the tangles and snarls out of my hair. It took a while, since my hair now nearly reached my waist. When I walked back into the room, I saw a pale sapphire gown and slippers had been set out for me. Narnian clothes can somehow manage to look both beautiful and feel comfortable at the same time. This dress was no exception. I twirled in front of the mirror, admiring the way it fit me. My hair tumbled down my back in gentle waves and curls of gold. For the first time in my life, I felt beautiful.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

I was seated next to Lucy's friend, the faun Tumnus, at the immense, polished wooden table for the welcome feast. Peter sat at the head, to my right. Edmund sat at his right, Susan at his left, and then Lucy next to Susan. Mr. Tumnus was seated next to Edmund, and then me. Across from us were the Beavers who had safely led the kings and queens to Aslan.

It certainly was one of the greatest feasts in Narnia. There were rich, delicious foods of all kinds, anything you could imagine. I ate until I was sure I was going to pop, and then we all had a grand time telling our own stories of the battle and bragged about our accomplishments. Then, when the grandfather clock struck nine, the ball began.

The beautiful and elegant music of the Narnians spilled from the Great Hall. Inside, fauns and satyrs and nymphs and Animals of all kinds were dancing and frolicking about, laughing and smiling. I doubted I could ever dance as well as them, but I had learned a few steps from living with the fauns. However, it had been nearly a hundred years since they had danced because of the Winter and the White Witch. But it didn't seem to affect their skills.

I stood against the wall for a long while, just watching the ball and the dancers. But then the music changed and became slower and sweeter. I felt a light touch on my shoulder and turned around to see Peter dressed richly in reds and golds like the Narnian king he would soon be. He smiled shyly and I could almost swear he blushed, but it was hard to tell in the light. "Umm, would you, er, like to dance?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise but took his hand anyway. "Yes, I suppose I would like to dance…as long as you avoid stepping on my feet," I said jokingly, grinning. He gave a small smile back, and we stepped out into the midst of the dancing.

I had no idea how to do this. I thought about what I had seen in advertisements and read in the scarce books I could get my hands on in the orphan's home and what I had seen in the few picture shows I had been to. Peter settled his right hand lightly on my waist and took my right hand in his left. I placed my left hand on his shoulder. My face was burning as red as my hair at that point, I was sure. My thoughts were reeling. Peter was pretty quiet, and we just swayed back and forth, moving slowly. After a few moments I began to feel myself relax in his arms. _This isn't too bad, _I thought. But almost as soon as the thought flitted through my head, Peter leaned his head closer to me, eyes closed. His face was so close that I could feel his warm breath on my own face. _Oh no, _my voice in my head screamed. He was going to try to kiss me!

Suddenly I broke away from his arms and bent over, faking a sudden cough attack. Peter stared at me, his blue eyes questioning and bewildered. I gasped, "Excuse me, Peter. I need to (more coughing) go and get a drink," and before he could protest, I turned and fled out of the Great Hall. I went into a nearby stairwell and stood with my back against the wall. I leaned my head back, resting it on the cool stone with my eyes closed. "No no no nonono," I whispered to myself. "This is _bad._ Peter can't-he doesn't-he tried to kiss me!" I whispered to myself fiercely. Great. So I had succeeded in capturing the attention of Narnia's future king, and in doing so, would be forced to hurt him. Because, even though I loved Peter as a brother and friend and king, I did not feel for him as…he apparently did about me.

I stayed hidden in the stairwell for as long as I could, but I had to return before someone missed me or went searching for me. I thought about what to do. It would be incredibly awkward to go back and face Peter, but I couldn't hide here all night. Perhaps I would just tell everyone that I had eaten too much and felt sick and then retire to my chamber early. Yes, that would work.

I re-entered the Hall, glad to hear that the music was back to the cheerful and energetic rhythm it had been earlier. I scanned over the bobbing heads of Narnians and visiting Archenlanders for a familiar face. Finally I managed to spot Edmund. _Edmund. _I called out his name. "Edmund, I am afraid I must have eaten too much during dinner and am not feeling too well at the moment. Could you please inform Peter and Susan and Lucy that I am going to my chambers early?" He raised an eyebrow and said with a strange expression on his face, "Yes, I will tell them…" I nodded and turned to go. As I left, I realized he must have though me quite a glutton if I had eaten enough to feel ill. My face flushed. _Why do I always make a fool of myself?_

Once back inside my luxurious suite, I undressed and let my gown fall to the floor around my feet. I stepped out of it, kicked off my slippers, donned my nightgown, and jumped into the huge bed, curling into a ball under the soft covers. My face still burned with embarrassment. _What am I supposed to do now? _I thought. I wish I had someone to talk to about this. The ideal choice would be Susan, since she was an expert in all things girl-related, from clothes and make-up to manners to boys. But since the issue lay with her brothers, I didn't think it would be wise. Susan was also rather gossipy, so if I wanted to keep something a secret, she was not the one to tell. Sighing again, I rolled over on my other side and faced the windows. I looked out over the sea, watching the moon glowing in the sky, leaving a silvery trail across the sea.

Why couldn't it be Edmund? Edmund that had asked me to dance, who had tried to kiss me? I would have gladly let him. But of course it had to be Peter. And now I would have to tell him I didn't love him back, which could ruin our friendship. And if he found out that it was his own brother that had my affections, who knew what could happen? Maybe I was being vain, but what if it divided Narnia and ruined their rule forever? "Uggghh!" I couldn't sleep. Throwing back the covers, I sat up and swung back out of bed. I paced around the huge room, pulling a few of the heavy, leather-bound books off of the shelf in the corner. I curled up in one of the armchairs next to the still-blazing fire, and began reading a detailed history of Narnia's disputes with the giants of Ettinsmoor. It was just the read to make my brain go fuzzy and the words on the pages swim before my eyes. The warmth of the fire only helped. And so I fell asleep, my head lolling against the back of the chair, book spread across my lap, feet curled under me, and with one arm hanging over the edge of the chair.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Bright morning sunshine woke me. It streamed in through the huge windows, and I looked out to see the turquoise waves glinting in the sun. I stretched, my neck stiff and my legs cramped from being curled under me all night. I put the book back on the bookshelf and went into my bathroom. Someone had already come in and filled a basin of cool water. I splashed some on my face and washed it and then combed my hair. Still yawning from the late night before, I searched in my closet for some casual clothes to wear, like some leggings and boots and a tunic or something. But all I could find were dresses and gowns of all colors and styles. Sighing, I selected a simple, plain one and went down to the Great Hall.

The kings and queens-to-be hadn't woken yet, but the castle and city around it were already bustling with excitement about the day's coronation. After a bit of wandering, I found the kitchen and searched for some breakfast I could fix. But the Cook found me and gave me a rap with a wooden spoon before sending me on my way with a steaming breakfast of eggs and sausages and toast and butter.

For the rest of the morning, I simply familiarized myself with the castle and stayed out of the way of the busy preparations. Oh, and avoided anywhere Peter might be. I went to the stable and borrowed some boy's clothes and took Andy out for a ride along the beach. I told him all about the feast and the ball, and when I told him about Peter almost kissing me, he threw up his noble head and whinnied fiercely. He turned and looked at me with an expression I could not read. "I couldn't help it, Andy! I didn't mean to be rude, but-but…Oh, bother it all. I have no idea about what to do," I sat sullenly as Andy continued to snort and snuffle and shake his head quietly. I took in my surroundings. The beach was beautiful, white sand and sheer, rocky cliffs. The castle was built along many levels of the cliff face, and was above me to my right. I slid off of Anduril and waded out into the waves about ankle deep. The water was as warm as bath water. I looked for seashells, finding a few pretty ones that hadn't been broken. Looking up at the sky, I sighed. "Time to head back, Anduril. I have to get ready for the coronation," I called. He was walking along the water's edge too, looking for shells. When he would find one, he would neigh for me to come inspect it. He came trotting back and I swung back up. He galloped up the beach, ivory hooves thudding dully on the damp sand. The salty wind blew back my hair. I felt so free.

But once I had let Andy loose in the stable and had entered that castle again, I was bombarded again. A few Archenlandian girls had come to Narnia to work as maids, and they dragged me up to my chamber and started fussing over me. They enjoyed it, washing my hair and drying it by the fire and then brushing it until it shone like copper. They fussed over the perfect gown to wear and what shoes to go with it. Their cheerful chatter made me feel a little lonely, or like I had missed out on this kind of thing. But it passed. They made me wear a little bit of makeup, saying that I looked positively lovely in this color or that. By the time they were finished dressing and grooming me, it was almost time for the ceremony to begin. "Come, come look at yourself in the mirror!" "You look lovely, dear!" "She's absolutely radiant!" They cried different praises and compliments and pulled me over to the mirror. For a moment I didn't recognize the feminine, graceful girl in staring back at me in bewilderment. Her golden hair cascaded down her back in gentle curls from where it was braided around each side of her head to meet in the back. The gown they had chosen was a pale, spring green with little golden accents. It brought out her emerald eyes and fair coloring. I looked beautiful, grown up, and graceful. Very much like a Lady of Narnia.

I entered the Great Hall and gasped with wonder. Trumpets sounded in the air, and the Centaurs raised their swords to make an arc down the middle of the Hall that led to the four thrones. Aslan was standing at the end, upon the marble steps. First came Peter, dressed like a king would be expected to dress, in a dark blue cape and shirt with golden accents and golden breeches. Then came Susan, who looked as stunning as always, her dark hair shining, contrasting against the silvery gown she wore, a dark blue cape over her shoulders. My heart leapt when I saw Edmund, dressed richly in silvery and dark blue. And finally followed little Lucy, who was grinning ear to ear. Aslan spoke and I could feel his great voice rumbling deep inside of my chest. I was grinning as he gave each one their titles. "King Peter the Magnificent," and Tumnus went forward and placed the crown upon his head. "Queen Susan the Gentle," Tumnus set the delicate silver on her shining hair. "King Edmund the Just," my smile grew larger as Edmund was crowned. "And Queen Lucy the Valiant," and as her delicate crown was placed on her head, all of the Narnians, including myself, shouted out at the top of our lungs, "Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!" Then Aslan spoke again. "Once a king or queen in Narnia, always a king or queen. Bear it well, Sons of Adam! Bear it well, Daughters of Eve!" and then through the open doors that faced the great Eastern Sea came the voices of the mermaids and mermen. They sang and flipped out of the water, splashing joyfully. Turning back to my new Kings and Queens, I wiped away a small tear that had snuck its way out of the corner of my eye.

The fauns and satyrs struck up a joyful, celebratory tune and began dancing again, as if they hadn't danced straight through the night before. Needing some space, I stepped outside onto a small balcony that overlooked the shining sea and the rocky beach. The breeze played with my hair, tossing it around and tickling my face. Leaning against the rail, I looked down at the sand and rocks and saw the shape of a great cat walking away from the castle. I immediately recognized it as the Great Lion himself, Aslan, leaving us behind. I sighed, wishing he wouldn't go yet. A voice behind me startled me. "It's too bad he has to go so soon. But Tumnus says he's not a _tame _lion." I gasped and whirled around to see Peter. _Uh-oh. _The look on his face told me he wanted to talk. He leaned on the rail next to me, watching Aslan's retreating figure. All I could do was wait for him to speak. I didn't have to wait for long. "Rose," he began, his voice serious and soft. "I…wanted to, umm, ask you something." My heart was pounding and my face was beginning to flush. I looked away from him, down the other way and nodded. "Well, you see, now that I'm, umm, High King and all, I…" He exhaled, running his hands through his hair. Looking at me again, he continued. "I really like you Rose…" I nodded and said, even though I knew what he meant, "I like you to Peter. We've gotten to be good friends," I hoped maybe he would take the hint, but I hoped in vain. "Well, yeah, we have, but…I meant, umm, as more…than just a friend." His face turned scarlet as he said it, and he quickly looked away to avoid my eyes. _Damn, _I thought to myself. This was not what I wanted him to be saying right now. And I had no idea of how to let him down gently. So I just stood there dumbly, waiting for him to speak again. When I didn't answer, Peter looked at me again and, thinking he wasn't clear enough, said, "You know…umm, I, uh, kind of…love you," when he finally got that out, he began talking very quickly, getting redder and redder by the second. "I've loved you ever since that day you stood up to me when I was being an ass and asked me if there was something wrong with being taught to fight by a girl, and you aren't like any other girl I've ever known and you're beautiful and strong and now that I'm the High King I'm eventually supposed to marry and have an heir to the throne and I want it to be you. Not to be the heir, but…" He finally stopped talking, and all I could do is stand there stupidly while he waited for me to answer. I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a croak. What was I supposed to say to that? How was I supposed to decline without breaking his heart? And what if he asked _why _I didn't want to marry him? I couldn't say that I was in love with his _brother._ Maybe I was being vain, but that could start their rule off badly if I became the Helen of Troy. Only, you know, Rose of Narnia, and I wasn't kidnapped from my betrothed. Peter continued to wait for my answer, and finally I just said, "Peter, I feel…strongly for you too, but differently." Taking another breath and not looking him in the eyes, I went on. "I love you more like a really good friend, or brother, and as my king. But I don't think I'm ready for…marriage yet, if ever. I'm sorry," I couldn't look at him; I felt awful. I wanted to crawl under a rock. He said in a small voice, "Yeah, okay, of course. I understand completely…See you around, okay?" And then he turned and went back inside.

I stayed out on the balcony until the sun sank below the horizon. When its last golden rays were going and the sky was streaked with pink and purple, I heard someone approaching. At first I thought it was Peter, but when I turned and saw, my heart leaped. Edmund stepped out onto the small balcony and leaned casually against the rail, looking at me. "Hey," I said, and then remembering after a moment, "Your Majesty." One corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile. Then he asked me, "What have you been doing out here all evening, Rose? I haven't seen you at all. Peter said you'd been out here," I blushed as his chocolate eyes studied me. It felt like he could see right through me, knowing exactly why I was avoiding everyone out here. "I…just felt a little crowded, that's all." He didn't respond, just continued searching my face. Then he spoke softly. "Peter didn't seem himself after he talked to you. Did you two have some kind of fight?" I looked at my feet. "Rose. He's my brother. I deserve to know, don't you think?" He gave another half smile as I nodded. Taking a breath, I said, "He, uh, he told me he…he loves me. But I don't feel the same way about him." I glanced at Edmund to see his reaction. He was frowning, his eyebrows knitted together. "I hope you weren't too harsh," he said, and I could detect a hint of coldness, which was the last thing I needed. I could feel a lump forming in my throat as I said, "N-No! Of course not, Edmund! I was as kind as I could be, but I guess he still didn't take it well." Edmund's expression softened and he nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, why exactly don't you feel the same way? He's the High King, he's good-looking, charming as can be…" He trailed off and I sensed a bit of a mocking tone in his voice. I wanted to shout, _Because he's not you! _But I couldn't because Edmund didn't feel the same about me, just like I didn't love Peter the way he apparently loved me. And even though I knew that, a small part of me hoped that I was wrong. But if he told me he didn't love me back, that part would die. "I think of him more as a brother. And my king. But not more than that, despite his charm. Now are you done with your questioning?" The last bit came out a little sharper than I had intended. I saw Edmund's eyebrows raise almost imperceptibly, and then he said cooly, "Yes, I'm done. Sorry. I have a bad habit for sticking my nose where it doesn't belong." Then he stood up straight and went back inside. After he disappeared among the still dancing Narnians, I buried my face in my arms, feeling sick. I felt a fat, hot tear roll down my cheek and drip onto my gown. I wiped my eyes, trying not to smear the ridiculous makeup the maids had put on, sniffed, and then crept up into my chamber.

After I had washed all of the makeup off of my face and let down my hair, I climbed into my bed under the soft sheets. Finally I could let my tears fall freely. _Why can't it be Edmund instead of Peter? Why do I ruin everything, and manage to hurt everyone? _I sobbed until I couldn't make anymore tears come, and until my nose was stuffy and my eyes were red and puffy. Then I finally fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Over the course of the next few months, I adjusted to castle life. After a few awkward conversations and encounters, Peter went back to his normal self, joking with me just like before. But I still caught him looking at me sometimes, and knew that his feelings hadn't changed. Edmund forgave me for my rudeness, and I tried my best to catch his attention. The five of us went on many hunts (not for Talking Animals, of course) and had many feasts. We rode to Anvard, the castle where the royal family of Archenland lives, and I sailed on my first ship to Galma and Terebinthia and the Seven Isles and all the way to the Lone Islands. At first the rolling motion of the waves made me violently seasick, but I quickly adapted to it and became skilled on a ship. I learned all of the sailors' talk and could scurry through the ropes with ease.

As the years passed, I grew taller, my hair grew longer, my hips grew wider and my chest less flat. I had many suitors from Archenland and the Islands and even Calormen. Many were fat and old, and I turned them away, and the others were young and arrogant. None were to my liking, and I remained husbandless. Besides, there was only one man I wanted, and since I couldn't have him, I wouldn't have anyone.

Summers passed into autumns, and winters into springs. The seasons came and went peacefully, and the five of us grew up together. We hunted together and rode all over Narnia. We had many great feasts and balls, and many small adventures. I commanded armies and fought in battles with Peter and Edmund. I could be both a fine, graceful lady and a tough soldier who drank and fought with the worst of them.

Peter grew taller and stronger, and more kinglike. He was still as sweet and noble as ever. He led many crusades against the troublesome giants of the north, and was loved by everyone. He courted several pretty girls from the islands and Archenland, but, despite my hopes, he never chose a bride.

Susan grew more and more beautiful, and was much more graceful and gentle than I ever was. She didn't fight in many battles, but no one could match her in archery. She was adored by all for her kindness and loving nature. She had many more suitors than I, but wasn't satisfied with them. She wanted to marry, but none of the young men who wanted to court her had what she wanted.

Lucy grew into a pretty girl with long chocolate hair. She was playful and loved a good joke, and was much more outdoorsy than Susan. She was energetic and being in the castle for too long bored her. She had a few brave men who asked for her hand in marriage, but most could not keep up with her. But she never wanted to marry.

And Edmund. Edmund grew into a handsome young man. He and I grew very close, but never more than friends. It broke my heart to see him with the silly girls who courted him. I had seen him kissing several of them, without him knowing, and it ripped me apart. I spent a lot of time talking to Anduril about him, but it didn't help much. Even over many years my feelings for him didn't grow any less strong.

Overall, life was good, and I loved Narnia. Life was peaceful and I was never hungry, and I was surrounded by people I loved. England was a far off memory, one that I chose to push to the back of my mind. But the peace had to end sooner or later. Nothing truly wonderful can last forever.

After thirteen years had passed and I was 28, Lucy was 24, Edmund was 28, Susan was 30, and Peter was 32, the prince of Calormen, Rabadash, requested the Queen Susan's presence for a feast. He wanted to court her. Although we all knew that there was absolutely no chance that she would be interested in marrying him, it would be undiplomatic for her to decline. So we set sail from Cair Paravel on the _Splendor Hyaline _for Calormen. On the voyage, I leaned over the edge like I enjoy doing, watching the turquoise waters rush by. I thought about Calormen, and its strange ways. The Calormenes were darker skinned, with dark, pointed beards. They wore turbans and other odd clothes, and fought with curved scimitars. The country was mostly desert and dry, scrubby hills. Not at all like green, cool Narnia.

When reached the river's mouth which poured into the sea, we left the ship and rode upstream for fifteen miles before reaching the city's gates. I rode Anduril of course, with Edmund upon Phillip and Susan and Lucy on gentle mares, and the young Prince Corin of Archenland on his shaggy mountain pony. Peter was off fighting in the North. We reached the sparkling gates and gazed at the many levels of the city of Tashbaan. Loud, earsplitting trumpets resounded, and the gates opened. An escort of Calormene soldiers flanked us as we were led up the narrow, bustling streets. Slaves were driven along the streets and as we rode, the soldiers cried, "Make way! Make way for the King and Queens of Narnia!" and everyone in our path scurried to the sides to avoid being trampled. This was the standard for all of the rich Tarkans and Tarkinas. There were so many bright colors and noises. Fruit trees flanked the roads wherever there was bare ground, and the pungent aroma of ripe oranges filled the air. We finally reached the great many-leveled palace of the Tisroc where the sun glinted off of the silver domes, leaving me seeing spots.

We passed through more ornate gates, and into a small courtyard. I smelled stables nearby, and the grooms came to get our mounts. "He's a unicorn, and his name is Anduril. He is to be treated with _respect, _not like one of your dumb beasts," I instructed sharply. Edmund did the same for Phillip. Then we were escorted into a long hall. It was a great relief to be out of the heat and sun, and it was much cooler in the palace. It took my sun-dazzled eyes a moment to adjust to the dimmer light. When they did, I could see the ornate, almost overdone décor of the Tisroc's palace. It was only then that we realized that Prince Cor had slipped away while we had made our way through one of the crowded market streets. We immediately sent out a search for him, and I was afraid of what we would do if he wasn't found. He was the heir to the Archenlandian throne! But the others assured our party that the boy would be found, and had probably only slipped off to roam through the market.

We were led to our rooms, and asked to change into Calormene clothing. I wrinkled my nose. I didn't feel like donning any of the ridiculous garments they had selected, but I did anyway. I felt like a genie, and my face was flushed with embarrassment when I rejoined Edmund. I struggled not to burst out laughing at him, but I did release an unladylike snort at the sight of my king in Calormene dress. "Oh, stop laughing! I don't look that bad, do I?" He said, grinning. "Oh, no, quite the opposite," I said, letting out my laughter, "You look quite dashing! But where are Lucy and Susan?" I asked. "I'm not sure. I think they are meeting the prince." I frowned slightly. "Then where are we going?" Edmund dropped his voice to a whisper. "They are showing us the temple of Tash, their demon of a god," he said, a stormy look on his handsome face.

The slaves led us into a great, golden domed room. Elaborate carvings covered every inch, and the entire temple was built of gold and marble. Directly in front of us, steep steps led up to an altar, where human sacrifices were made every summer for the god. And above the altar was a huge golden carving of a terrible bird-like thing. It had the head of a vulture, and eight or so arms with long curved claws at the ends of its human-like hands. The evil thing had rubies for eyes, and they glittered ominously in the firelight.

Raised voices behind me made me turn around. Several slaves were carrying a struggling goat kid, the poor creature bleating and kicking wildly, trying to escape. I gasped and clutched Edmund's arm, knowing what the goat was for. The slaves, followed by an arrogant looking man who I took to be a priest, climbed up to the altar, bent over double, bowing and muttering praises to the vulture headed demon. They forced the kid down, still bleating and kicking for its mother. One of them drew a long, silver dagger. I squeezed my eyes shut tight as he slit the goat's throat. It made a horrible, pain-filled squeal, and then the life drained from it as its scarlet blood flowed out onto the altar. Edmund clenched and unclenched his fist, and then he turned to go. I followed quickly after him, not wanting to be left behind with the savage Calormenes and the dead baby goat. I didn't know how I could stand to be here for the Midsummer Festival, when they sacrificed a man on the altar.

Edmund didn't speak until we were in the throne room, where the prince and Lucy and Susan (and Mr. Tumnus and several other Narnian escorts) were. Rabadash was behaving very arrogantly, ordering slaves around and showing Susan his fine palace. He gave her lavish compliments but Susan did not reply with any more feeling than was polite. She was very cool and betrayed no true emotions. I however, had a very hard time not sticking my tongue out at him childishly or laughing. So I crossed my arms in front of my chest and bit my lip.

After a long day of palace tours and introductions and lavish meals, I finally retired to my chamber. I didn't sleep well that night, or the next three weeks, because it was so hot and stuffy in that room. And it wasn't home. I would wake expecting to see the ocean out of my window, but all I could see was the crowded city down below and beyond that, the Great Desert and the odd termite mound-like tombs. I hadn't had time to visit Andy, and I felt guilty, but it was almost impossible to leave the palace. I hadn't seen much of my king and queens or the other Narnians either, because I had to spend my day with the daughters of nobles and ladies in waiting all day. The Tarkeenas' idle chatter drove me almost out of my wits. They giggled over the silliest things and talked all about dresses and gowns and wealth and makeup and such.

But finally, after three weeks of such torture, something happened. I was summoned to Susan's chamber, which was the finest and largest of all of ours. Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Tumnus, the Beavers, a Raven, and many other Narnians that had come with us were gathered. And also in our midst was one of the most ragged, dirty boys I had ever seen. He wore a filthy, torn tunic and sandals, and his skin was dusty and he smelled like sweat and horse. But he was not a Calormene. He had fair skin under all of that dirt and grime, though it was tanned from the sun. And his hair was the color of sand, and he had blue eyes. I knew him at once. It was Corin, prince of Archenland, who had disappeared the day we had arrived. Susan had been worried sick about him, but he was nowhere to be found in the palace or nearby streets. "Where have you been, Corin?" I cried. I rushed forward and gave him a tight hug, and then shook him to discipline him. The boy just stood, very bewildered looking. Edmund spoke. "We found our runaway hiding in the crowds! He was holding a pack horse, looking like a Calormene slave!" Shaking his head, he turned to Susan. "What do you think, Susan? We have been in this city for three full weeks now. Have you made up your mind about whether you will marry this dark-faced lover of yours, the Prince Rabadash?" He raised his dark eyebrows. Susan vigorously shook her shiny hair and said, "No, not for all the gold in Tashbaan!" Edmund visibly relaxed. "Good. I don't think I could have stood him as my brother-in-law. He certainly acts differently here than in Narnia, doesn't he?" Susan sighed and nodded. "I should like to leave Tashbaan this very day." At this Edmund shook his head and turned to me. "Rosie, look outside to see that there are no spies," I peeked through the cracked door, making sure no one was around, and then closed it securely behind me. I shook my head. Edmund went on. "I don't think we shall find it easy to leave Tashbaan. While the prince had hope that you would marry him, we were honored guests. But by the Lion's Mane, I think that as soon as he has your flat denial we shall be no better than prisoners." Everyone was silent. We all realized what that meant. Edmund went on to say that Rabadash would make Susan his wife by force, and then Tumnus said that the Vizier had hinted something similar. The Dwarf said that in order for them to attack, they would have to cross the desert. Then the Raven spoke up about how he would have to take a different route, not going by the great oasis. We debated about it for several more minutes. But Edmund said that it was of no matter, the real problem was how to get out of here without them knowing. And Susan burst into tears at this, saying it was all her fault. I went to her, sitting next to her to comfort her. Mr. Tumnus was thinking very hard. Then he jumped up and said, "What if we say that we will have a great banquet on the _Splendor Hyaline _tomorrow night? Then we can have a reason for carrying supplies down to the ship. And then, tonight after dark, we will set sail for Cair Paravel and Narnia!"

And so it was decided. All day, I ran about the markets, acting as if I were ordering things for the great banquet. We hauled our supplies down the river to the harbor by wagon, and then brought it aboard. I oversaw everything, shouting orders. The whole time though, I was watching the few Calormene guards that had been assigned to "help us."

The sun began to sink in the west, and the last provisions had been stored on the ship. I had secretly packed my things, and they were already on board in my cabin. Dark fell, and it was time for us to go. But there were the soldiers to deal with.

"Thank you, men, but I think we can manage the last few preparations without you. Go on home to your families and your beds," I said sweetly, silently begging them to leave. But one said, "Sorry, madam, but we have been given orders not to leave without you. We wouldn't want you to come to harm on the way back. There are lions in these parts." Edmund answered, "We will be fine without you. Please go on back, and we will follow when we are done." The guard spoke again. "Really? Because I don't think you're planning on coming back at all. Why is it so important that we leave, and why can't you finish in the morning, eh?" He reached for his sword, but I already had mine out and ready. Edmund also. I struck at the soldier, but he blocked my blow with the stick of his spear. He stabbed at me, but I whipped out of the way. My sword flashed again, and he fell with a muffled thud. The others were just now reacting, and I slammed the hilt of my sword down onto one's head. He crumpled into an unconscious heap. Edmund was slashing behind me, with just as deadly strikes. There was barely any time for them to cry out, so we fought in silence, with just the sound of our breathing and our hearts pounding. I thrust my sword into another, who fell with a grunt. But then I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye, and my right arm stung. I nearly dropped my sword, but switched to my left hand just as easily. My right arm hung useless at my side, but I had trained with both arms.

A few moments later, five men lay at our feet. "Come on," I breathed, and we ran up the gangplank. I kicked it down, and yelled to the captain. The sailors scurried about, and we gradually pulled away from the harbor, down the river towards freedom.

My attention was brought back to my arm as I touched it and felt lots of warm, sticky blood. My sleeve was soaked. I held it gingerly, but didn't say anything. I walked below, leaving Edmund up on deck with the captain. I went into my cabin, and found an old shirt. I tore it into shreds, wincing when I had to use my arm. I felt slightly dizzy, and my arm was throbbing and burning fiercely. The floor pitched up and down beneath me, but we weren't at sea yet. My vision swam, and I felt myself falling, falling. But I fell into strong arms, and everything slowly faded to black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

I woke a few hours later, my arm in a sling and well bound up. Candle light flickered on the wooden planks, casting a comfy glow. I was in my bed, and Edmund, Susan, and Lucy were all sitting or standing around me. "Ah, good, you're up," Susan said. She held out a small cup of cocoa, which I drank greedily. When I finished, she stood and went. She paused at the door, and then whispered, "Thank you," before turning and leaving. Lucy looked between me and Edmund, and then also stood. "Good night, Rose. Watch that arm." Then she also left, leaving only me and Edmund. "Why didn't you tell me you got hurt? Rather stupid of you to come down here alone. You lost so much blood, you passed out," he said, a worried frown on his beautiful face. I remembered those strong, muscular arms around me. So comforting, so safe. I sat up straighter. I wanted to tell him right then, how I felt, how much I loved him. But instead, I had to ruin the moment. "I was fine. I thought I could do it up myself." He gave a short, humorless laugh. "Yeah, obviously you had it all under control." I frowned. "I'm not completely helpless, you know." "I didn't say that, I just said that since you fainted, you probably needed some help, which I provided." I glared at him, and tried to cross my arms. Pain shot up my right. I sucked in air, clenching my teeth. Edmund's smug look vanished as he leaned forward, looking worried. "It's nothing, I'm fine," I said defensively. He nodded once. "Just…careful with that arm," and then he turned and left.

The next morning, I rose and went up onto the deck. I looked to our left and saw a gray smudge on the horizon. I guessed that we were sailing past the huge triangle of land that juts out of Calormen into the sea. It would take at least two more days to reach Cair Paravel. The water here was sapphire blue, and dolphins leaped and cackled in the white-capped waves the ship made. I spent most of the morning watching them.

The next two days passed in the same way. On the third day, I finally saw the white cliffs of the Narnian coast jutting out of the horizon. We anchored in the harbor, and I led a very relieved Anduril down off of the ship. He hated traveling by sea, as most animals do. Corin followed with his pony. But we were startled at the sound of galloping hooves. A handsome stag slid to a stop in front of us. "Anvard," he panted, "Is under attack. Calormenes. You must go at once," I blinked, my mind racing. They must have found the dead guards soon after we departed during the night.

I turned and shouted up to the men on the ship. Edmund and Susan and Lucy raced down the plank. Susan began crying and saying it was all her fault, while Lucy tried to console her. I quietly conversed with Edmund. "What do we do?" I asked. The stag, whose name was Chervy, spoke. "I have already gathered a small army, and more are on their way. If you march right away, you could reach Anvard before it's too late." Edmund nodded. "All right." He called out for a sailor to bring him his armor, and I called out for mine. But Edmund asked fiercely, "What do you think you're doing? You're not coming. You and the queens will stay here." "Of course not!" I said incredulously, "Do you honestly think I am going to sit at home while everyone else is off fighting, not knowing what's going on? You must be out of your mind!" Edmund glared at me while the faun helped him into his armor. "Well then I guess I'm crazy, because you _are not coming. _You're injured." "I can still fight with my left hand, and you know that! I'm coming, whether you like it or not!" "You're _staying here, _and that's final!" I opened my mouth to protest again, but he cut me off. "I order you to stay here. You won't disobey orders, will you, Rose?" I swallowed and glared furiously at him. I turned on my heel, and went back onto the ship.

Once inside, I paced my room. I couldn't let him go off to battle alone! I had to watch his back! The Narnians and Archenlanders needed everyone they could to help! Making up my mind, I slipped out of my dress, put on my tunic and leggings and then I called a faun into my room. "Help me into my armor," I ordered. He helped me into my chain mail, followed by the plates of steel. Finally, I was fully armored. I went back up on deck, and found Anduril. My arm ached and burned, but I gritted my teeth and ignored it. I swung onto his back, and he wheeled after the army.

I trailed just far enough behind them that they wouldn't know I was following. The day would have been beautiful, if not for the reason we were traveling. Archenland was a mountainous country, and we had to carefully pick our way through the misty ravines and cliffs and hills. We wound through the country, moving as quickly as the terrain would allow us. Finally, we entered the valley that Anvard was tucked away in, and heard the first noises of battle.

Eagles and vultures wheeled and screeched high above us. I shivered, knowing that they knew a feast was coming. I joined the rest of the cavalry, while the archers fell back behind us. I saw Lucy riding by on her mare, and unfortunately, she noticed me. "Rose!" she whispered fiercely. "What on earth are you doing here? Edmund told you to stay behind with Susan! You can't fight with that arm." I sighed. "Sorry, Lu. I know I wasn't supposed to come, but I couldn't stay behind and let you and Edmund go. I would be worried sick. My arm'll be fine." Lucy chewed her lip nervously, but nodded. "Okay. But if you get hurt, I'll never forgive you, or myself." And then she trotted on back.

In the distance I could hear the thudding of a battering ram and the shouts and voices of the men. We started off again, eerily quiet. Edmund gave the signal from way up front, and then we were cantering over the hill, our red and gold banners streaming out in the breeze.

The little castle of Anvard was down below us. We galloped down the hill, and the dark faced Calormenes turned and came at us. At this moment, I gave a shrill cry and Andy broke out of the ranks of horse soldiers. We tore down after Edmund, because I wasn't going to hang back while he was down there fighting alone. The Calormenes rushed forward, spears and scimitars raised. I reached Edmund's side just as the two lines clashed. I swung with my left arm, knocking a soldier from his mount. Anduril whirled and kicked and tossed men on foot like hay off of his spiraling horn. The sounds of clashing metal and the screams of the enemy filled my ears. Once we had fought our way into the thick of foot soldiers, I leaped down on top of them. Stabbing and blocking, I fought fiercely, never going more than ten feet from Edmund's side. He had seen me right as we met the enemy line, and there had been an expression of shock, anger, and even fear on his face.

The Cats had sent all of the riderless horses into a panicked retreat, leaving many Calormenes unmounted, with no chance of a quick escape. I saw Edmund swing and slash the head off of a Calormene noble. The body fell in a heap, and it made me sick.

Looking round at my surroundings, I found that we had reached the gate of the castle. And now Edmund was facing off with Rabadash. I was fighting several Calormenes, one after the other. I slashed and beat at them, but my sword arm was growing tired. I was sweating under my helmet, and it was hard to see. I yanked it off, and I saw surprise register in the black eyes of my enemy. He paused just long enough for me to thrust my sword through his chest. He fell, and I turned back to see Edmund fall. I gasped and shoved forward. Rabadash was grinning evilly, his teeth white against his olive complexioned face. He was about to bring his sword down on Edmund's head, but he raised his shield and blocked him. Before I could reach them, Edmund was back up and had Rabadash pinned against the wall. I was about to shout out that another was coming, but I heavy blow struck me from behind. Suddenly my eyes were filled with bright, fuzzy colors, and I slumped against the bloody ground. I heard a gleeful cackle as the shadow looming above me raised his scimitar to slice off my head. I raised my arm against the blow, blocking his sword inches from my face as I caught it on my arm plate. I struck out my legs, knocking him off his feet, and quickly pulled my dagger from my boot and stabbed my blade down. I wiped the sweat from my face as I stood and took in my surroundings. Calormene bodies were strewn everywhere. The grounds around the castle were slick with blood, and the metallic scent filled the air. Vultures were already greedily swooping down to the battlefield, hoping for a feast. It sickened me, but I didn't have time for that.

As I stood, excruciating pain shot up my arm. I had used it to block the blow, and the wound had split back open, in addition to me having wrenched my shoulder. I clutched it tightly, clenching my jaw tightly, trying to keep my pain hidden. I spotted Edmund nearby, surrounded by several lords. I limped over, trying to see what it was they were laughing at. A curious spectacle greeted my eyes, and for a moment, I forgot my pain as I laughed. Rabadash was hanging by two arrows imbedded in the wall. He was swinging round, cursing us, and struggling to free himself. "Let me down, Edmund! Let me down and fight like a king and a man; or if you are too great a coward to do that, kill me at once!" Edmund answered with a devilish grin, "Certainly," but King Lune interrupted. He said that since Rabadash had not acted like a true man, he would not be allowed to fight like one. Several men pulled him down and bound his hands, dragging him inside the small castle. And then came very surprising news.

When Corin stood next to the ragged boy called Shasta, we could all see the striking resemblance. And then I learned that Shasta and Corin were _twins _who had been separated when they were just babies. Shasta, whose real name was Cor, had been kidnapped and lost at sea. Only he had actually been raised by an old fisherman. It was quite a story.

I was given a small but cozy room for the night, and a maidservant came in to help me bandage my arm. It was dislocated, and she had to pop it back into place, which only made it hurt more. As she was cleaning the split wound, which was now nasty and ragged and would leave quite a scar, Edmund entered. He waited silently until the maid was done with my arm and it was bound and in a sling. She curtsied to both of us, and then backed out the door.

We stood facing each other for a minute, neither of us saying anything. I became aware that he was waiting for me to speak. "I…I'm sorry," I whispered, not meeting his eyes. I could feel them boring a hole through my skull with their icy glare. "You disobeyed me," he stated flatly in a cold voice. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered again, "But…I just couldn't stay behind and let you go alone." "You mean, you couldn't pass up the chance to show more bravery, win more glory and honor." I jerked my head up. I felt like I was a child again, not nearly thirty. "No! That's not it at all!" "Then why did you come? I strictly told you not to follow!" I cried out, the tears slipping out of my eyes, "I couldn't leave you to fight alone, with no one to watch your back! What if you had gotten hurt, or killed? I would have lived with that guilt for the rest of my life, never knowing if I could have prevented it!" Edmund stood as still as a statue, just staring at me with expressionless eyes. Finally he spoke again. "I can't trust you anymore, Rose. You showed me that today." And then he turned and strode out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry this is such a short chapter. And also I apologize for taking FOREVER to get new chapters up. I've been really busy with school and don't really have time for writing. :P_

**Chapter Twenty**

We stayed for three days at Anvard, waiting for Shasta, or Cor, as was his real name, to go and fetch his companions from the Hermit. When he arrived back, he brought with him two Talking Horses named Bree and Hwin and a Calormene Tarkheena named Aravis. She was to stay in the castle and the horses would come back with us to Narnia.

Soon after they arrived, we had to decide what to do with Rabadash. He had been locked into a nice little apartment and treated very well, but by the way he acted when he was brought out, you would have thought we had kept him in the very worst of dungeons. He kicked and sputtered and screeched curses of Tash upon us, and it was very hard not to draw my sword and run him through with it.

When Aslan entered the room, Rabadash's face grew white. He screamed that Aslan was the enemy of the gods and other such nonsense. Aslan warned him that doom was near, but he continued his curses and threats. "The hour has struck," Aslan said quietly, and we all began to burst with laughter. Rabadash's face and ears seemed to stretch, growing a soft coat of gray fuzz. He fell forward on his hands, which were now quickly becoming hooves. He tried to cry out, "Oh no, not a Donkey! Please! Not a donkey-hee-auh-hor-ehh-auh!" And his voice became a bray. Aslan explained to him that he could change back into a man if he stood before Tash in the temple in Tashbaan at the Autumn Feast. But if he ever went more than ten miles from Tashbaan again, he would return to his jackass form.

And so he was taken back to Calormen. That night we had a feast out on the lawn with silver lanterns in the moonlight, and King Lune's poets sang the story of the Giant Pire and Bree told his battle stories and Lucy told the story of the Wardrobe. I sat quietly at a table, not speaking much, not enjoying myself at all. Edmund had avoided me as best he could, and when we did pass, he never spoke. We had had our fights in the past, but this one was different.

Finally I excused myself and went up to bed. I was glad at how everything had turned out for Cor and Aravis and Bree and Hwin, and how the battle had been won. But I wanted nothing more than to have Edmund forgive me and to be back in my bed at the Cair.

I had my things packed the next morning, and at first light, I was on Andy with my packs and we were winding our way through the mountains toward home.

When I arrived back at the castle that evening, Peter had come home from Ettinsmoor when he heard about the battle at Anvard. He was very concerned about my arm, as was Susan, and both were angry at me for going into battle. But they forgave me when I explained why, unlike their grudge-holding brother. I moped around the castle for the next few months, my arm in a sling. The gash healed nicely under Susan's care, but left behind a white line that snaked all the way down my forearm. It was slightly raised, and it reminded me of Calormen and the battle at Anvard. My sore shoulder healed up, but I had to be careful with it for awhile. If I wrenched it again it could be permanently damaged.

Edmund and I continued to ignore each other. But finally, when I celebrated my twenty-ninth birthday, he broke the silence. "I feel so old!" I said at my birthday dinner. Peter laughed. "How do you think I feel?" he said. We joked about our ages and laughed and had a good time. After dinner, I went outside to the stable. The cold winter air made me shiver, and I could see my breath cloud in front of my face. Snow covered everything, and the landscape looked so smooth and perfect, like something off of a postcard. It reminded me of winters long ago with Rooner, and I felt gloom rising within me. I didn't want to get older. I was almost thirty, and already I felt that my body was a bit rustier than it used to be.

I wandered about the stable, talking softly to the horses, feeding them a few lumps of sugar. Then I heard footsteps behind me, and looked up. Edmund was casually walking down the aisle towards Phillip's stall. "Hi," I said, not really expecting an answer. But I was surprised. "Hey," he answered softly. "Happy Birthday." He smiled a little as he stroked the bay stallion's nose. Even though Phillip was a Talking Horse, he still enjoyed being petted and getting treats. "Thanks," I said, smiling back. We didn't say anything else for awhile, and I was turning to leave when he spoke again. "Rose? I'm sorry I've been such an ass lately. I forgive you for not listening if you'll forgive me." I grinned and nodded. He cleared his throat. "Well, goodnight then." He said as I left the stable.

My heart felt lighter as I dressed for bed. Finally Edmund and I were on speaking terms again, and he had forgiven me for my disobedience. But we weren't the same as we used to be. There were awkward moments when we couldn't think of anything to say, and none of our conversations were as loose and intimate as before. Now we mostly talked about neutral things, like the weather. I slipped back into the perpetual bad mood that I had been in since the battle at Anvard. I had ruined any chance of him ever falling in love with me, it seemed.

I decided that it was time for me to move on. I didn't want my life to be like that forever. So I jumped for the chance to prove myself and get out of the castle.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

My chance came soon after my thirtieth birthday. We received news at the castle of war in the Lone Islands. The governor had been assassinated, and a tyrant had taken the government by force. He had the entire government under his rule now, had reinstated the slave trade with Calormen, and the people of the Islands were miserable.

"It seems like every time I solve one conflict and come home for awhile, something else goes and happens!" Peter complained when he got the news. He paced back and forth, his brother and sisters watching him. "Send someone else to solve it then," Lucy suggested. "You shouldn't have to do everything." Susan rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "But he's the High King, Lu. People expect him to do it." Lucy snapped back, "I'm not a _child _Susan! I'm twenty-six! I know all that, and you don't have to explain everything to me!" Edmund just leaned silently against the wall, watching his sisters argue while Peter paced, running his fingers through his hair. "It's not about whether people want me to do it or not. I've got bigger problems to deal with, like the giants and the bandits in the Wilds and all that rubbish! I need someone reliable and experienced to get the job done quickly." I stood up straighter. This was my chance. "Send me," I said. Suddenly all eyes were on me. Lucy was the first to speak. "Yes, Peter! Send Rose! She's definitely experienced, and we know she's reliable. She can do it." Peter looked thoughtful for a moment, but then Edmund spoke. "I think the job would be better for someone like Fireheart. I doubt that the Islanders will take a woman seriously. And you'll need the support to get rid of the bastard who calls himself the governor now." "What? You don't think they'll take me _seriously enough? _Or is that just an excuse for you to order me around again? You still haven't forgiven me for following you to Anvard, even after all this time and when you said you were over that!" Edmund's mouth opened and closed as he looked from me to Peter. "You hear her? She is constantly accusing me of not treating her with enough respect! You think this is about _Anvard? _If so, then it's obviously you who hasn't gotten over it!" I raised my voice to a yell. "That is such a lie! I never-," "_Enough!" _Peter shouted. We both stopped in midsentence and looked at him. He took a deep breath. "Rose, if you really want to go to the Islands, then you can go," he raised his hand when Edmund opened his mouth to protest. "I'll organize a small army for you, and we'll begin stocking a ship. You'll depart in three days." And it was decided.

I packed my things and made sure the ship was stocked and ready to go, and three days later, we set sail for the Lone Islands. I hugged Susan and Lucy and Peter goodbye. But I only shook hands with Edmund, which drove me to spend my first evening aboard the ship in my cabin crying.

We made good time because the winds were in our favor. We spent four days sailing to the islands of Terebinthia, where we made port for a night to restock for the final leg of our journey. I sent a letter back to Cair Paravel, and then we were on our way again. We had two more days of clear weather, and then we noticed low gray clouds piling up on the horizon. The storm struck that night, and no one slept a wink. Rain poured down in sheets, the waves rose thirty feet high and were capped in white. The sea was steel gray, and the wind drove the rain sideways into our eyes. The deck of the ship pitched and bucked up and down under our feet, crashing through the waves and sending cascades of saltwater over the railing on top of us. The captain and I stood on deck, he steering and I shouting orders at the top of my lungs. I was up there most of the night, shivering and terrified, though I couldn't show it. But finally there was a lull in the storm, and I staggered into my cabin and fell asleep in my soaked clothes.

When I woke again, the sun was shining and the sea was calm again. The storm had moved on, and we had a good strong wind behind us, pushing us steadily toward our destination. Finally, after a week and a half of sailing, the sailor in the crows' nest cried, "Land ahead!" I squinted toward the horizon, and could make out a small gray smudge which steadily grew larger and thicker as the day went on.

We found a natural harbor on the coast of Felimath, which was the larger northern island that was uninhabited except by sheep and cattle. We spent a night there, planning the next day. I slept with Anduril's flank as my pillow. He had been happier than ever to see land after the storm, and I apologized over and over for bringing him. I had only brought him because I would need a mount for the extensive time I would be overseeing the reorganization of the government after we got rid of the tyrant who had taken over. I stayed awake long after the rest of the solders had gone to sleep, staring into the fire. As my eyelids grew heavier, I imagined figures dancing in the flames; unicorns, fauns, Aslan, deer, all sorts of things. But my last thoughts were of Edmund, and how our goodbyes had been had been about as hostile as our initial meeting.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

I was awake at dawn. We had decided that it would be best for us to march right through town that very morning, and take everyone by surprise. We would try to negotiate, but if no compromise could be reached, we would attack. A small channel separated the islands of Doorn and Elimath. We marched across the island while boats sailed around the coast to the channel. Then we sailed across, right into the town. I was fully armored, my hair tied up into a bun under my helmet. I was mounted on Anduril, of course, holding a sword in one hand and a pike in the other. A flag bearer rode behind me, the crimson and gold banner of Narnia rippling in the breeze behind me. We marched right up the main street toward the citadel. At the sight of the silent soldiers, the city quickly grew quiet. Everyone went into their homes and closed the doors and shutters, peeking out of second story windows.

We reached the gates of the governor's house. It was a small stone castle-like building surrounded by a high wall. A few sentries guarded the walls and the gates. They trained their arrows on us, and I called out. "We wish to speak with the Lord Ralon immediately. Please let us pass quietly." A moment's silence passed, and then a voice answered, "The Governor Ralon is not speaking to anyone without an appointment. Take your army and leave." Sighing to myself, I called back, "We will do no such thing! If you refuse to open the gates, then we will force our way through." There was no answer. I nodded to the soldier next to me, and he and several others went forward, weapons raised. They pointed their spears at the chests of the sentries. "I will ask one more time; please let us in." I waited, counting to thirty in my head. When I reached twenty-six, the gates slowly creaked open. I nodded and Anduril raced through, followed by fifteen soldiers, the hooves of our mounts clattering on the stone floor of the courtyard.

I knocked past several guards at other doors, and rode my unicorn right into the Hall. There, at the end of the room, the tyrant who had seized power sat leisurely in the throne. Two beautiful girls were serving him his breakfast. When we entered with a clatter of hooves and armor, he sat up quickly and waved the girls away. The guards next to him moved forward, their pikes raised. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my manor?" He thundered. He was a proud looking man with features like a hawk. He had black eyes and black hair and beard, and didn't look like someone who smiled very much, except at the sight of someone suffering. I hated him immediately. "We are the Narnian army, sent by Peter the High King to settle the disputes in the Lone Islands. I assume you must be the Lord Ralon?" I pulled my helmet off and shook my hair loose. I saw the surprise in his face when he saw I was a woman. He sneered, "Peter sent a _woman _to do his job? How very…" he let his sentence trail off suggestively. I stared at him coldly, not amused. "We have come to arrest you. You are responsible for the murder of the Governor of the Lone Islands, and if you do not come willingly, we will fight. I have an entire army outside the gates of the hold at this moment, ready for the signal to attack. What will it be?" He gave a short, humorless laugh. "Come willingly? I think not. I am the Governor now, and I have an army too, my dear. I'm afraid we will have to kill you." He snapped his fingers, and twenty more guards flooded into the room. Andy snorted and lowered his horn, pawing at the floor. I narrowed my eyes. "Very well. It will be a fight. I am disappointed though, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to hurt anyone today. Oh well." I raised my sword, nodded to the faun behind me, who then raised a horn to his lips. He blew, and I turned back to Ralon, who now had a sword in his hands. The soldiers raced forward at us, and we charged forward at them. Anduril surged forward, knocking men out of the way. Several thrust the weapons at me, but I was out of reach. More Lone Islanders poured into the hall, and I heard the rumble of the Narnian army behind me. I guessed we would have to squeeze everyone into the Hall. I pushed through the throngs of fighters, trying to find Ralon. I saw him dart out of the room. _Coward_, I thought to myself. I squeezed Anduril's sides, and he saw where to go. He knocked down soldiers, trampling several as we made our way through the doorway.

We galloped down more hallways, but then came to stairs. I dismounted Andy since he couldn't do stairs too well, and went on foot. I snuck through more rooms and saw Ralon dart into a darkened room. I followed him.

But when I went into the room, I couldn't see or hear him. I stepped in farther. Mistake. The heavy wooden door slammed shut behind me and I heard a heavy bolt being drawn. Everything was dark. I was still, listening for any sound, not daring to even breath. Silence. But then there was a whistling in the air, and I moved just in time for an axe to fall where my head had just been. I jumped back, knocking into a wall. My ears strained for a sound, a warning. I heard the slightest sound of breathing, in front of me to my right. I felt against the wall, finding a chunk of loose mortar and broke it off. I tossed it across the room. It clunked into something, and I heard Ralon move. I crept along the wall, and then moved forward. I heard him step on a piece of glass, just a few feet in front of me. I raised my sword, ready. But then with a grunt, he swung the axe at me. I blocked it, and then slid my blade along the stick. He roared and lifted it again, to bring it down on my skull. I jumped to the right as he swung, and before he could lift the heavy weapon again, I thrust forward, and hit my target. I felt my sword sink into his body, and he gave another grunt. Then came a thud as his body hit the floor. I backed up against the wall again, my heart pounding and my breath ragged. I waited for several minutes, but no sound of movement came, and I was assured he was dead. I moved along the wall, feeling for the door. When I felt the heavy bolt, I dragged out back and shoved open the door. Light from the hall poured in, along with the sounds of the battle downstairs. I saw the body of Ralon crumpled on the floor. Scarlet blood poured from a deep wound in his side, just under his ribs. I looked at my sword, and saw from the blood how far I had pushed it in. I felt the bile rising in my throat, but swallowed. I heard a faun calling from the stairs, "Lady Rosaline, where are you?" "Down here!" I answered. Several fauns and a centaur appeared at the door. "What…?" They saw Ralon's body on the floor. "The battle's over," I said tiredly. "We've won."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The Lone Islanders were extremely grateful. Ralon had been horrible to them, taking any rebels as prisoners and selling them to the slave traders of Calormen. His army had enforced harsh new laws, and anyone who broke them would be executed or tortured, without a trial.

We had to decide what to do about the new Governor. We asked the civilians if he had had any children, and we learned that he had had one son, who had been tortured and imprisoned. They didn't know what had happened to him.

We searched the dungeons, which were severely overcrowded and filthy with innocent people. We freed them, and finally found the Governor's son. His name was Lamon, and he was thirty-three. He was chained in one of the filthiest corners of the dungeon, and rats scurried over his sleeping form. I sent a faun in to wake him. We broke his cuffs, and led him up to fresh air.

I gave him several days to recover from his ordeal, and sent a letter to Cair Paravel. I wrote that we had dealt with Ralon and everything was under control. Then I met with Lamon.

He was still thin and a little bit weak from his imprisonment, but I could still see he was quite handsome. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and he had smile lines on his face, which told me he was a cheerful person. "I would like to thank you, my lady, for dealing with the tyrant who killed my father and for freeing me." He said. I nodded. "It was my duty, sir. I am glad to have served well." I changed the subject to what was important. "I understand that you are the son of the late Governor?" He nodded. "Then I assume that, by law, you are rightfully his successor?" He hesitated. "I…suppose I am." I nodded. "Will you take the oath in front of the people of the Lone Islands?" He nodded again. "All right then. Let's get it done."

The next day, a crowd gathered in the town square, and on a raised platform, Lamon swore the oath to become the Governor of the Lone Islands. The Islanders were very joyous, and there was a feast at the manor that evening. I attended it, dressed in the only gown I had packed, which was pale pink. The food was good, but it made me long for Cair Paravel's feasts and balls. I danced with Lamon and several other men.

I sent most of the Narnian soldiers back on the ship, staying behind to help reconstruct the government and undo the damages of Ralon's seizure of power with Lamon. We grew to be good friends, and the more I knew him, the more I liked him. He was always cheerful, very friendly, loved to laugh and smile, and he was a good-looking man. His eyes were as blue as the ocean, and sparkled like it did in the sunlight.

After I had spent two weeks on Doorn, Lamon asked for my hand in marriage. He took me out onto a balcony and knelt onto one knee, holding my hand. He looked at me in earnest and said, "Lady Rosaline, in the past few weeks, I have come to have great affection for you. It would be a great pleasure and honor if you would consider taking my hand in marriage to be the lovely Governess of the Lone Islands." I told him I would think about it. So that night, I spent my time sitting in my chamber, mulling it over. I had come here to get away from the mainland and the Cair, and Edmund. I had hoped to find someone to replace Edmund in my heart. Lamon could do that. He was perfect, and I liked it here in the Islands. But…I wasn't in love with him. When I looked at him, my heart didn't leap and flutter. He never appeared in my dreams. But I had to make a decision. Lamon was the easy choice. He would be easy to get along with, he would take care of me, and he was always pleasant. He was perfect. Edmund, however, I fought with often, didn't love me back, and was moody and quiet. But I knew him. I had known him for fifteen years. And even after all that time, I still loved him, even though I knew his flaws and how he felt about me. Could I ever feel that way about Lamon?

Finally I reached my decision. I knew it was what I would decide all along, and to tell the truth, I was disappointed in myself. I hadn't accomplished anything by coming to the Islands. I turned Lamon down. I told him that I just couldn't see myself here, with him as my husband. He nodded and said he understood. But I had also decided that when I got back to Narnia, I was going to confront Edmund. I was going to tell him how much I loved him, all these years, no matter what he said. I had put it off long enough. I set sail two days later.


	24. Chapter 24

_Ah, very dramatic chapter, full of angst and pain. Enjoy! I'll try to keep 'em coming, so be patient. _

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

It took another ten days to sail back to Narnia. It felt longer to me, because I was agonizing over what I was going to say, and I had planned every possible response and reply and answer. But finally the white cliffs of Narnia came into view, and we sailed into the harbor.

I unloaded poor Anduril from the bottom of the ship and the first the he did on land was lie down and roll. Then he climbed back to his feet, shook himself of all of the bits of grass and dust, and let me mount him. I took my pack of things and set off for the castle.

I reached the familiar courtyard, and swung down from Anduril's back. I was wondering why no one had come out to meet me when out came the Mr. and Mrs. Beaver and Mr. Tumnus. I was about to run and hug them when I saw their faces. My heart skipped a beat and then started hammering wildly. "W-What's wrong?" I asked. Mrs. Beaver was the first to speak. She was fussing nervously over her graying fur. "You'd better come inside, dear. We've got some…news."

Once inside one of the cozy studies with dusty leather books stacked on the shelves and warmed by a crackling fire, I slowly sank onto one of the armchairs. Tumnus sighed and spoke into the fire. "The kings and queens are…gone." He barely whispered the last word. I felt the blood drain from my face. "What do you mean, 'gone'?" I choked. He shook his head. "They went out hunting three days ago, like usual for the White Stag, but they never came back. Phillip returned the next day, followed by the other horses, and said that they had been in the Lantern Waste. They rode by the lamppost, and then Lucy led them into a thick stand of trees. They didn't come back."

I couldn't say anything. I just opened and closed my mouth, making a little croaking noise, the blood rushing in my ears. My throat constricted and I felt that tightness behind my temples that I feel when I'm on the verge of tears. Finally I managed to get myself under control enough to speak. "H-have you sent out search parties?" I whispered. Mr. Beaver nodded. "Yes, we've searched the entire Western Wood beyond the Lamp post. They've vanished without a trace." He paused a moment, deciding whether or not to say something. "It's possible that…they may have gone back to their, and your, world."

I barely slept at all that night. I lay in my bed, sobbing. All the next day, I sent out more searchers. I told them to search in the areas surrounding the Western Wood, even all the way to Caldron Pool. I told myself, _Maybe they're lost, maybe one got hurt and they're on their way back…_ But days passed and there was still no trace. I accepted that they were gone. And I turned to the next big problem that suddenly showed itself.

I was sitting in Peter's study, staring listlessly out of the window, when Tumnus suddenly burst through the door. "Calormenes, milady! A Falcon just arrived with the news! They are marching up the western bank of the Rush River! We must prepare for battle at once!" I jumped to my feet. "What? Why-How? I thought we were on peaceful terms with them!" Tumnus shook his head. "They must have heard that the Kings and Queens have gone! They are going to try to take Narnia why we are rulerless. You must lead us into the fight." I trembled. I wasn't ready for this. I had never gone into battle without Peter or Edmund. I hadn't ever had to plan a strategy. And we had never had to defend from Cair Paravel before. No enemies had ever made it this far north. I took a breath and nodded. "Send Fireheart to muster up an army right away. Everyone he can find." I called for help suiting up, and then entered the armory. I changed into a red tunic and leggings, pulling on my boots. A faun helped me into my heavy chain mail, and then my armor. I selected two swords and a spear and a shield. I would have my hands full.

I found Anduril ready in the courtyard. I buried my face in his warm, horsey neck, and he reached around and nuzzled me. I took a ragged breath and pulled myself up onto his broad back. "All right, Andy. You going to take care of me? We're gonna win this, aren't we." I whispered into his ears, and he snorted and bobbed his noble head. His horn was polished and sharp as a dagger.

Fireheart had gathered a good-sized army of Narnians by the time we could see the glinting of Calormen armor at the edge of the woods. We were lined up and ready to fight.

We both charged at the same time, with me leading our line at the front. I held my sword high in front of me, and we swept forward at the Calormenes. Our two lines clashed with the sound of clanging metal, scraping swords, screams of anguish, and the cries of horses. I stabbed and threw my spear, and saw it hit the target. He slumped forward, the spear protruding through his back. I looked away as I blocked a blow with my shield. I yelled and cursed the Calormenes and Tash. There was noise and confusion all around me, but from what I could tell, we seemed to be winning. Already, the Calormenes were thinning out and we were pushing them closer to the Great River. I grinned.

But my pride was short lived. A jarring blow knocked me from Anduril's back. I tumbled and hit the ground. The fall knocked the breath out of me, and I lay helplessly on the ground. I forced a breath into my lungs, and lurched into a sitting position. Andy speared a man with his horn and tossed him away like a flake of hay. But he was being separated from me. A shadow loomed above me. A bearded and helmeted face leered at me and aimed a kick at my chest. I sliced at him with my sword, but he blocked it and the sword flew from my hand. I quickly drew my left sword, and thrust at him, struggling to get to my feet so I could move. But his blows reigned down from above me, and I was forced to block strike after strike, which was forcing me down. Then he got in a hit. He knocked my last weapon from my hand. I was now weaponless and defenseless. I screamed and lunged at him, trying to bash him sideways with my shield. It worked, and he fell down, knocked unconscious. I gave a triumphant "Ha!" But before I could even take a step, I fell forward as a sword was thrust straight through my body. I gave a gasp and a choked scream and pain ripped through my body. The attacker pulled the sword back out of my back as I fell to my knees. I trembled as the ground spun before me. Gasping for breath and trying to stay conscious, I felt for my wound. Blood was quickly seeping through my mail. The sword was through my ribs, but hadn't gone all the way through. But it might be enough if it had struck a vital organ.

I lay sprawled on the ground, my arms crumpled underneath me. I took slow, ragged breaths, fighting off blackness. But it came anyway. My vision grew blurred, and the sound faded away until all I could here was the beating of my heart and my breathing. And then all of that disappeared too.


	25. Chapter 25

_Wow, last chapter already? I can't believe it! _

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

I moved in and out of consciousness for who knows how long. Faces swam in front of me, feeling my forehead, peering over me. Everything was blurred and I couldn't make sense of what they were saying to me. What did they want? Who were they? And then back into the void of unconsciousness.

But finally I came back awake for good. I woke with a start in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and pain. Immediately, people rushed to my side. There was Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, Tumnus, several nymphs, and a few other Animals. Mrs. Beaver asked me, "How are you feeling dear? Has the fever broken?" I blinked rapidly, pushing the sheets off of me. "How long has it been?" I asked hoarsely. "Four days," Tumnus answered. "We won." I lay back against my pillow, nodding. I felt the bandage around my torso. "My wound?" I whispered. Shifty glances. "It's fine now, dear. Don't you worry. It'll be healed up soon." I looked around the room, searching their faces for what they weren't telling me. Mrs. Beaver asked the all of the others except her husband and the faun to leave. "What are you keeping from me?" I asked hoarsely. She glanced around nervously and picked at her fur. "You were wounded through the back, right through your ribs. The blade barely missed your lung. There was a bit of internal damage and a lot of bleeding. You were fading fast, and we had to find some way to heal you. And then Anduril stepped forward and offered his horn. You know the horns of unicorns can heal almost anything, so…" I paled. "Andy gave his horn…for me?" They nodded. "But…" Tumnus interjected. "He's perfectly fine. It doesn't harm his health at all." Mrs. Beaver agreed. "Now, dear, you musn't worry. You've got to get better as quick as possible! We'll get you some soup, and then you need to get some rest."

I had a meal, and then they left the room. I thought about what my ever-faithful unicorn had done for me. I cried. Because of the pain, because of the loss of my kings and queens, because of my new responsibility, and because of the dedication and love of my mount.

When I slept, I dreamt of Aslan. The painting I had done of the Great Lion on my wall came to life, and he spoke to me. When I woke again, I knew what I was going to do when I was better.

It took me another week to heal enough to move about and bathe and go outside. I was still a bit weak and sore, but my wound had healed into a scar in the shape of a jagged cross, raised like the one on my arm. I turned and looked over my shoulder to see it in the mirror. I visited Anduril for the first time since the battle in the stables.

He greeted me with an eager and relieved whinny. Tears rolled down my cheeks when I saw him. Where his noble, shining horn had been, there was just a small bony bump on his poll. I rubbed it as I leaned into him, saying how sorry I was. He butted me and shook his head.

That night I told Tumnus and the Beavers and Fireheart what I was going to do. "I had a dream about Aslan. I'm going to the Western Woods." I took another breath. "I might not come back. Aslan told me to meet him in the woods by the Lamp Post." They were quiet for a moment. Mr. Beaver spoke first. "But…what are we going to do? There's no one to rule Narnia if you leave." I was silent now. I had agonized over this. There were no heirs to the throne and no successors if I stepped down. "If I don't come back within two days, Fireheart should rule Narnia. Tumnus, you, and Mrs. Beaver will be his advisors. It will be up to you as to who is the next ruler."

I packed my sword and two spare tunics, along with two woolen blankets, a short dress, and some food for the journey. I also took a small bundle of golden Narnian coins, just in case. Before I left, I hugged all of my friends goodbye. They all hoped I would come back, but I wasn't so sure.

It took me and Anduril a day and a half of hard riding to reach the Western Woods. We went as the crow flies, straight across all terrains, crossing several rivers. I tried to take in every single detail, every different shade and hue of a color, and commit it all to memory.

We reached the Lamp Post in the late afternoon. The shadows were growing longer and sunlight danced through the autumn leaves. I ran my hand along the cool black metal post, now covered in green ivy. Then I noticed the air grow sweeter smelling, like a fresh breath of spring, and I turned to see Aslan. He was even bigger than when I last saw him at Anvard, and I bowed before him. "Greetings, child." I raised my head up to look at him. Anduril had knelt down on his knees as well. "What am I supposed to do, Aslan? Where are Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy?" "They have found their way back to their own world. You have a choice to make, Rose. You many stay and live out your life in Narnia, or you may go back to England." I thought for a moment. "Narnia is the only place I have ever felt at home. In England, I have only known sadness and anger and cruelty. Narnia has that too, but there is a lot more happiness. But…I think that happiness, for me, has to do with the people I have lived with. The Pevensies are like my family now. I don't think that I would be nearly as happy if I stayed here without them. So I want to try and find them in England." I bit my lip and waited. Aslan nodded his great golden head. "Then I will send you back to England. You will find the Pevensies, but it may take time." I asked another question that had been bothering me. "Aslan…Will I ever get to come back to Narnia?" Aslan gave a quiet laugh. "Yes, child. But I must warn you not to lose trust in me. You will have hard times in your own world, and you may think I have forgotten you. But remember my promise, and trust me. And now, let you return to your own world."

His voice grew fainter and the woods around me seemed to blow away like sand as I felt a little pinch. The cool, fresh autumn air grew icy and I noticed it grew thicker, less clean. It felt like my body grew a bit stronger and looser. And there we stood, in a small little wood in England. Anduril was staring at me strangely. I looked down to find myself wearing the same dress I had been wearing when I got to Narnia. _How could it still fit?_ I wondered. And then I noticed that the scar on my right arm was gone. I looked for other scars, but they were all gone and my skin was smooth. I knelt down and pulled my longsword out of my pack. I looked at my reflection, and dropped the sword in surprise. I was exactly the same age as I had been when I left England. "Anduril," I said shakily, "I'm fifteen again." I stared around at the snow covered trees around me. "No time has passed. It's like I was never gone…"

_AH! Cliff-hanger! But don't worry, a sequel is on the way. :D Again, just have patience, and the first chapters will be here before you know it. Buuuutttt…reviews are always nice to get. I would love to hear what you guys think, so please tell me! And thanks for reading my story!_


End file.
